Devoted
by Neoshipper
Summary: After eppy 48, Kagome goes back home and stays there for what she thinks is for good. Kouga comes to bring her back and help her face her biggest obstacle yet:Inuyasha. Kouga x Kagome & Sango x Miroku
1. Chapter One

AN: I took twilight down because I got a few complaints about the storyline. I was given permission by the author to continue, but I'm afraid that I might stray and end up writing something similar to hers'. So, instead, while I was drawing a picture of Kagome wearing Kouga's clothes (XD I was bored), I came up with a story idea that has a little Kagome x Kouga and Kagome x Inuyasha. ^-^ 

Summary: Takes place after episode 48 (I think it's 48, around there), when Kagome finds **SPOILER** Inuyasha and Kikyo (GRRRRR! _) embracing and realizes she can't compete ::sniffles:: Soooo, she goes home and stays there for  two years (yes, 2 years, it's my story ^-^). Kouga misses her, ::fastfoward:: and Kagome agrees to be Kouga's woman. (You can kinda see where this is heading, a little "reunion fic". And no, Naraku is still alive and kickin' XD so there will be confrontations with him, 2 years later ^-^;;)

Okay, I know it sounds completely un-Kagome-like, but that's because the summary is very….bad. Just read ^-^ 

**NOTE** This story may turn either way, a Kagome x Kouga (which I recently found not so bad a couple) or Kagome x Inuyasha. Depending on reviewers opinions and the mood I'm in, that will decide which way I'll go. Normally, I'm strictly Kagome x Inuyasha, but I'm on the border. So, any thoughts?

~*^-^*~

            Kagome whimpered, then immediately clamped a hand over her mouth, muffling the horrified sounds that escaped her lips. Inuyasha spun around and she ducked behind a tree, eyes closed, heart racing in her chest.  She knew it was cowardly, she knew she was wrong to eavesdrop, but what else could she do? 

            Taking a deep breath, she stood and readjusted her backpack. She hesitated for only a second before stepping out into full view. Inuyasha was staring at her, a sad, faraway look in his eyes. 

            _'Why are you looking at me? Please, oh Kami-sama. I can't do this.' _Kagome took a step backwards, her eyes never leaving his. He made no move to stop her, and that shattered her heart even further. 

            "Kagome." His voice was soft. Too soft. Kagome choked down tears as her vision blurred, blending his shape into a mass of blood red and silver. She blinked the tears away and took one last good look at him. She started at his feet and moved her eyes up, trying to memorize his clawed hands and red fire-rat attire. She moved to his face, and embedded his gold eyes and pointy fangs into her head. His silver hair came next. 

            Taking one last deep breath, she spun on her heel and ran, stumbling clumsily under the weight of her backpack. He didn't follow her, and her heart cracked further. Breathing heavily, she hurdled over fallen branches and ducked under hanging vines until she came to a clearing. 

            Kagome stopped at the edge, her eyes fixated on the well. Choking on a sob, she sprinted to the well, the backpack suddenly weightless. If she didn't do this now, she would never have the courage. She tossed her bag into the well and scrambled onto the ledge, legs dangling in the well. 

            Inuyasha hadn't followed her. Her heart shattered, until it was just a pile of broken pieces, too small to put back together. She reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out a small glass bottle. She clutched it tightly for a moment, hands trembling, before placing the shards on the ledge next to her. 

            "Gomen, Shippou-chan, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama. Sayonara, Inuyasha." She whispered before using the last of her strength to push herself off the ledge and into the well. She was surrounded by a familiar tingling sensation and she closed her eyes, relishing the feeling she would never feel again. 

            She was home. Kagome opened her eyes slowly and looked up. There were no vines crawling into the well. There was no clear, deep blue sky above her. Just the wood of the shrine. She wearily hoisted herself out of the well with her backpack and walked slowly back to her house. 

            No one was home when she arrived, and she was grateful for that. She kicked off her shoes and padded softly upstairs to her room. And suddenly, she wanted to be back with all her friends. She would give up her bed and warm showers. 

            The dam broke and tears fell steadily down her cheeks as she sank onto her bed. She had done it. She was home, and she was never going back. That though made her chest ache, and she buried her head in her pillow. 

            "Inuyasha…" She hugged the pillow close to her chest and let her tears soak into the fabric. For the first time since Kagome could remember, she cried. 

~*^-^*~

            "Kagome-chan?" Sango frowned as she peered into the small hut where everyone was supposed to be staying. Shippou and Kirara were sleeping, oblivious to the missing girl. Miroku was out searching for Inuyasha, having a hunch Kagome would be with him. 

            She was just about to wake Kirara for help, when Miroku walked through a path in the woods. His face was grim. 

            "Hoshi-sama?" She met him halfway, puzzled by the serious look he was casting her way. 

            "Did you find Kagome-chan?"

            "Yes and no."

            "What do you mean?" Sango felt a lump form in her throat, visions of Kagome lying dead in a ditch somewhere haunting her. She shook the thoughts away when Miroku began speaking.

            "She went back home…"

            "Is that all?" Sango breathed a sigh of relief. If Kagome had went back home, they could just hound Inuyasha until he went to apologize. He seemed to read her thoughts and shook his head. Sango frowned, puzzled. 

            "Kagome-sama left the shards here, near the well. Inuyasha found them. She left them here for a reason. She isn't coming back."

            The shock of his words made Sango stumble back. What happened? Kagome had seemed uppity recently, but what had happened to make her want to leave forever? Unwillingly, Sango felt tears prick her eyes as she thought of her friend gone. She swayed slightly and Miroku was there to steady her. She leaned heavily against him, which would normally be against her better judgment.  

            "Where is he? Where's Inuyasha?" She pulled away from the priests' hold and looked around, eyes filled with anger and sorrow. 

            "Maa, maa. He went for a walk. It seems that the soul snatchers we saw earlier were Kikyo's. Which means-"

            "Kagome-chan saw her with-Oh Kami-sama." Sango's knees buckled and she would have collapsed if Miroku hadn't caught her again. She clutched at his robe as she fought back tears for the girl she had come to know as a sister. She was gone, never coming back. The shards were proof of that. 

            As much as Sango hated Inuyasha at the moment, she couldn't, wouldn't, abandon everyone. Not after everyone had stayed with her after all that she had done. Somehow she would find a way to get along with him, even though she knew a part of herself would never forgive. She allowed Miroku to hold her as she cried silently for the loss of a friend. She cried even harder at the thought of breaking the news to Shippou. 

~*^-^*~

            Somewhere far off in the wolf yokai den, a man sat silently, eyes trained ahead of him, unseeing. The rest of the pack was sleeping, but he couldn't rest. Even from miles away he could smell Kagome's tears. He could smell her horror and he could taste the anguish she felt as if it were his own. His eyes narrowed and he balled his hands into fists. 

            "Dogface, I swear I'll kill you. I'll kill you." He hissed as he laid on his side. But Kouga still couldn't sleep, especially when he couldn't smell or feel Kagome anymore. Something was wrong, and he was betting his life it had something to do with a certain dog. 

~*^-^*~

            AN: How was it? I'm sorry I took Twilight down! I really am! But until I can alter the path of the story in a completely different direction that the writer who wrote it, I won't be updating, Gomen! So please, enjoy this in the meantime! I really wanted to analyze Kagome's feelings more that what was depicted in the anime, so I prolonged it a bit. 

            And since Kagome and Sango are close, and I wanted to add some Miroku x Sango fluff (more to come!), I felt that scene necessary ^-^. Again, I'm not sure if this will be Kagome x Kouga or Kagome x Inuyasha, it depends on my mood and what you think (which I'll find a way to work it out ^-^;;). Either way, there will be some Kouga x Kagome fluff, I can't help it! ^-^ 

Review Please!

~Neoshipper~


	2. Chapter Two

AN: Well, I just got back from VA Beach this morning so I stayed home today and decided to update ^-^ I wrote most of this chapter out on paper while on the bus and in the hotel (when we weren't stalking hot guys XD). I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews, and it looks like this will be a ::drum roll:: Kagome and Kouga fic ^-^ 

Right now I'm hooked on Sango x Miroku fics, and I can't figure out why! ^-^ But don't worry, there will be Sango and Miroku fluff, and I'm working to piece together a couple Sango x Miroku songfics too. (You get pretty bored sitting a bus for eight hours o.o)

~*^-^*~

            ~Two Years Later~

            "Mama! I'm leaving!" 

            Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she slid her socked feet into her school shoes. She tapped the toes on the ground to get her feet all the way in before quickly raking her hands through her hair. Using her fingers as a comb, she pulled it into a ponytail, then grabbed her backpack and slid into the straps. 

            "I'll see you later, Kagome-chan." Her mother called from somewhere in the house. Kagome smiled and slid out the door, getting ready for another day of school. 

            It was a nice day out, the sun rays dancing on her skin, not obscured by clouds. She sighed and shielded her eyes as she continued forward. 

            She hadn't even gotten to the top of the stairs yet when she stopped in front of an old shrine. Hesitantly, Kagome turned towards it. The door was shut, fading papers placed on the door to ward of evil (or so her grandpa said). Her heart pounded in her chest. She gulped and shook her head. She was never going back. And she couldn't now even if she wanted to. And Kami-sama knew she wanted to. Needed to. 

            "Minna…I miss you. Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, Shippou-chan. Kouga-kun, Inuyasha." She felt tears well up in her eyes and quickly scrubbed at them. She smiled ruefully as she recalled all the fights Inuyasha and Kouga had over her. But those days were gone. Frowning, Kagome turned on her heel and walked away, not once looking back.

~*^-^*~

            He could smell the dog. He was close. This time he would get him for sure. The man jumped up and ran, using the power of the shikon shards in his legs. As he moved, the smell grew stronger, threatening to make him choke. He hated dogs. 

            Kouga ducked under some bushes and jumped over a fallen log before sliding to a stop in a small clearing. The wolf snarled, a low, dark sound that echoed throughout the forest. Inuyasha turned around and evenly met his flare, eyes neutral. 

            "I'll ask you again. Where the fuck is she?"

            "I'm not telling any wolf anything."         

            "You bastard." Kouga lunged forward, claws extended. Inuyasha jumped back, golden eyes glittering dangerously. He chucked Tetsuagia to the side, earning a confused but weary glare from Kouga. Inuyasha's eyes flickered from gold to red, then back to gold. Kouga's eyes widened and he took a cautious step back. In all the times he had confronted Inuyasha about Kagomes' disappearance, never had the dog looked or acted like this. And his scent wavered, almost to the scent of a full yokai. 

            "Inuyasha! Stop!"

            Miroku ran into the clearing, followed closely by Sango. The monk stepped in between the two and hit the bottom of his staff into the ground. Inuyasha's eyes slowly changed back to gold. 

            "Here." Sango pressed his discarded sword into his hand and stood next to him to keep him from throwing it away again. 

            "Keh, I'll kill the puppy with or without his sword. Now tell me, where is she?" Nobody asked who _'she' was. Sango's eyes darkened, sorrow and regret swirling in their depths. Miroku said nothing, monitoring the wolf and dog, both known to have a temper. _

            "I'll never tell a wolf where-"

            "The well."

            Sango stared at the ground, hands clenched at her sides. She couldn't take this anymore. Kouga had been tracking them down a lot recently, demanding to know where Kagome was. Each time she bit her tongue, but she couldn't keep the secret anymore. 

            "S-Sango." Miroku sounded surprised, as if he never expected someone to tell Kouga. Sango felt, more than saw Inuyasha approach her. Slowly, she looked up. 

            "You bitch. Sango, you-" He raised a claw and only then, when it was too late, did Sango realize that he wasn't holding Tetsuagia. His eyes were red and his fangs were huge. He snarled as he swiped at her. Sango gasped. 

            "Inuyasha!"

            "H-houshi-sama!" Sango's eyes widened as she stared at Miroku. His staff held Inuyasha back, preventing him from attacking. 

            "Sango! Get Tetsuagia!" Miroku didn't glance back, his eyes trained on Inuyasha as he struggled to keep the hanyou back. Sango sprinted towards the sword for a second time and quickly shoved it back into Inuyasha's hands. His eyes flickered back to gold and he stood, panting, glaring at Sango. 

            "It's getting worse and worse. He's constantly throwing away his sword like he doesn't care." Sango said as she watched Miroku cautiously back away. Kouga watched in amazement at the group before him. His amazement turned to anger as he approached them. 

            "Did you attack Kagome?" His voice was soft but not innocent. Tension built as Sango shook her head and stepped in front of Kouga. 

            "Iie. He would never hurt Kagome. She…She's home. The well. If you follow me, I'll show you." She nodded towards a path and waited for Kouga to go first before following. 

            "Sango." 

            "Inuyasha?"      

            "Why did you tell him?" Inuyasha asked as he studied her. Sango sighed and turned to face him. 

            "I'm sick of this. All of this. You wanted Kikyo, why does it matter? I miss Kagome-chan. It's time she came home." Sango watched him with a blank face. He stared back just as evenly. Shaking her head, she turned and hurried after Kouga. Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and turned to lead him away, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the wolf, walking swiftly towards Kagome. 

~*^-^*~

            "This is it?" Kouga asked as he and Sango stopped in another clearing not too far from the other. Sango nodded. 

            "It looks….too old."

            "It's been two years since someone has used it."

            Kouga turned back to look at the crumbling structure. The bricks were faded and cracked, vines and moss snaking their way through the openings. 

            "She went in here?" He moved closer towards the ledge and looked down. It looked like a normal well. 

            "Someone with shikon shards can get through."

            "Do I just, jump in?" 

            Sango nodded again and watched with hope and interest as Kouga swung his legs over the side of the well. Before letting himself fall in, he said, "I'll bring Kagome back."

            Then he was gone. Sango stared after him before silently praying for the return of her friend. 

~*^-^*~

            Kagome let out an exhausted sigh as she brushed loose strands of hair away from her face. No matter how much she tried, her ponytail never kept all of her hair up. It had been another long, uneventful day at school, and she couldn't wait to go home and sink into a nice, hot bath. 

            A sharp, tingling sensation that she hadn't thought she'd ever feel again hit her, causing her to stumble. She gasped as the warmth spread through her body, starting at her feet and working its' way up. The warmth caressed her skin through her clothes. She shuddered. 

            "Shikon no Tama?" Kagome dropped her backpack and raced up the shrine steps, towards the concealed well. There were two, no, three shards. Her heart thudded in her chest. Had Inuyasha finally come back to get her? She almost ran past the small wood shrine surrounding the well. 

            Skidding to a halt, she fumbled with the rusty locks and almost cried out in frustration when she couldn't open them. The feeling started to fade and Kagome pounded on the door harder. The warm power from the jewel was ripped away and she whimpered, pressing her palms against the shrine door. She felt tears cloud her vision as she sank to her knees and pressed her forehead against the wood. She was too late. 

            The wind began to pick up, whipping her hair around her, but she didn't notice. A sound like creaking wood made her look up. The shrine door was bending towards her. She shrieked and stumbled backwards in an awkward crab walk just as the door snapped, splinters of wood and debris flying through the air. She shielded her eyes and coughed as dirt choked her. The wind whistled, then stopped. Silence. 

            "What's going on?" Kagome muttered as she looked up towards the shrine. She froze, jaw slack and eyes wide. 

            "Yo! Long time no see." 

            "K-Kouga-kun?" She squeaked, staring up at the man. Surely enough, the wolf yokai stood before her, hands on his hips. 

            Slowly, Kagome stood and walked towards him. He frowned, but stayed still. She reached out a hand and hesitantly brushed her fingertips across his cheek. 

            "You're really here. K-Kouga-kun, you're really-" She choked on a sob as her bottom lip trembled. Kouga panicked. 

            "Kagome? Don't cry, I didn't mean to make you-" He stopped sputtering when Kagome threw herself at him. His eyes widened but he wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her in a much needed hug. Soft whimpers and wet tears were all that came from the girl in his arms. 

            Millions of questions ran through his head. Why was she here? Why was she so happy to see him? Those and more repeated over and over again as he held her, waiting for her tears t subside. 

            "Kouga-kun? Why are you here?" Kagome asked when she had stopped crying. Her face was still buried in the fur on his shoulder, making it hard to hear. He shuddered when her breath hit his bare neck, and buried his face in her hair. She smelt like vanilla and wild flowers. He pulled her back at an arms length and looked at her for the first time in two years. 

            She had grown a couple of inches, though still not his height. Her hair was longer and pulled back into a ponytail, a few pieces clinging to the tears drying on her cheeks. Her face was more sculptured and had lost most of the baby fat, her lips fuller. She was curvy, and her breasts, he noticed with a slight blush, had grown as well. What startled him the most was her eyes. Once cheerful and full of courage, were now the opposite. They were still their normal shade of brown, but filled with a deep sorrow and weariness. The courage was gone too, he noticed with a start. She had no faith left in herself. 

            "Kouga-kun?"

            "Huh?" 

            "Why are you here?" She asked again, pulling him out of his thoughts. He blinked twice before looking down at her. 

            "I came to get my woman back, or course. What kind of man would I be if I left you here?" 

            "Kouga-kun…I can't go back." Kagome muttered, averting her eyes and backing away slowly. He growled in frustration, but immediately regretted it when she backed away even more. 

            "I'll kill the puppy!"

            "K-Kouga-kun? Please don't-"

            "Don't you want to see your friends again, Kagome? That woman sent me here."

            "Sango-chan?"

            "Yea."

            "I could see Sango-chan, and Shippou-chan. And Miroku-sama. But Inuyasha…" She bit her lip. If she went back, she'd have to face Inuyasha. Kouga seemed to read her mind. 

            "I won't let that puppy steal my woman. Please Kagome, you've been gone for so long." His voice softened as he finished the sentence. Kagome thought about it for a second before slowly nodding. 

            "I'll go back."

~*^-^*~

AN: Wow, a whooping four pages o.o This was way more detailed than my written copy. But that's good ^-~ I'm sorry for those of you who want Kagome and Inuyasha, but a majority wanted Kagome x Kouga and I wanted to write one ^-^ 

Oh, I wanted to ask if anyone knew of any good Sango x Miroku stories or sites that have S x M fanfiction. I'm hooked, and I'm hoping to start writing my own sometime in the near future. 

Review Please!

~Neoshipper~


	3. Chapter Three

AN: Thank you for all the reviews, you made sick Neoshipper feel better ^-^ Ugh, I went to the nurse last period the other day and she was like, "You have a fever." o.o If I had went to her earlier, I could have gone home XP. Anyway, I'm glad a lot of people like the story so far. And there were a few questions/comments from reviewers I wanted to reply to (sorry I don't have Internet on this computer so I can't find your names! x_x)

            There might be a few Inuyasha x Kagome moments, or I should say there will be at least one or two. I've already decided where this is going as a Kouga x Kagome though, so I can't change everything now, Gomen! 

            Thanks for the link to the Sango x Miroku site! ^-^ 

~*^-^*~

            "Mama? Souta? Oji-san?" Kagome poked her head through the front door. The lights were off and it was quiet. Which meant once again, everyone was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief, glad she wouldn't have to explain to everyone where Kouga came from or why she was going back. 

            "No one's home, come in." She pushed the sliding door open until she and Kouga could squeeze through. 

            "This is where you live?"

            "Yea. It's not much, but…If you wait here, I'm going to go grab a couple of things." She hurried up the stairs to her room, praying that wolves listened better than dogs. 

            "Hey, Kagome. Where are you?" 

            Apparently, they didn't. She sighed and quickly shoved a pile of dirty clothes under the bed. 

            "I'm in here!" 

            Seconds later, Kouga poked his head in, then slowly stepped into the room. Kagome watched him look at everything with great interest. He flipped through pages of her math text book and tapped bottles of perfume curiously. She giggled and took her giant yellow backpack out from in her closet. She had stopped using it two years ago, and shoved it in her closet while cleaning one day. 

            "What's this?"

            Kagome turned her attention to Kouga, who was now poking the small TV on her dresser. She grabbed the remote off her bedside table and clicked it on. Kouga jumped back as an image of a boy and a girl came on the screen. 

            "What the hell is that thing?"

            "A TV. You can watch movies on it."

            "Movies?"

            "Ooh, never mind. Just watch." She pointed towards the screen. Kouga cautiously approached it, half hunched over and ready to attack. When he realized that nothing was going to pop out of the strange box, he pressed his palm on the screen. 

            "What's wrong?" Kagome asked when he pulled back his hand and growled. He turned towards her, eyes wide and angry. 

            "That guy bit me!"

            "Bit you? That's not possible, Kouga-kun. I think you just got shocked."

            Kouga had turned back towards the TV now, watching with peaking interest as the boy and girl moved closer. Kagome blushed and fumbled with the remote, pounding on the off key. It turned off just as the guy had started kissing down the girls' neck. 

            "T-that's enough TV for now, ne?" She laughed nervously as she shoved a few things in her bag. Kouga said nothing about her anxiousness to turn off the strange talking box, instead turning his attention towards other things on her dresser. 

            "I've got everything, we can go now." She swung her bag and shrieked when she stumbled under the weight. How had she ever carried this before? She gasped when strong arms caught and steadied her. 

            "Daijoubu?" 

            "Y-yea. Thanks." Kagome blushed and pulled back, adjusting the bag straps. Kouga watched her with interest, which made her blush even more. 

            "C'mon, let's go before-"

            "Ane-ue?" 

            "S-Souta!" 

            The door to her room opened and her younger brother stuck his head in. He looked like he was about to say something until he saw the man standing behind his sister. 

            "Ahh! A mutant cat!" 

            "C-Cat!?" Kouga looked outraged. Kagome, on the other hand, fought back the urge to laugh. Where had Souta even seen a resemblance to a cat on Kouga? Speaking of cats, where was Buyo? She hadn't seen him since she got home. 

            "Maa, maa. Souta, this is Kouga-kun. Kouga-kun, my little brother, Souta." Kagome hastily made introductions. Souta crept further into the room and hid behind his sister, peeking out to eye the strange man with a tail. 

            "I'm a wolf." Kouga finally muttered under his breath. Souta seemed to think that over for a few seconds. 

            "Really? Ne, do you know Inu-onee-chan?" Souta lost his case of shyness and moved forward. Kagome sweatdropped as she saw the anger marks showing on Kouga's head. 

            "Souta, we really have to go. I'll be back soon though, promise." Kagome patted him on the head and lead the still fuming Kouga out of her room and down the stairs, where they ran into Kagome's mother. 

            "Mama!" 

            "Kagome-chan? Who's this?"

            "Ahh, this is Kouga-kun, he's from the Feudal Age too. Which is where I need to be going now." Kagome tugged on Kouga's arm and was about halfway towards the door when her mother stopped them. 

            "Wait!"

            "Mama!" Kagome whined as her mother approached Kouga with a thoughtful look on her face. Kouga eyed the woman wearily, not sure how to react. 

            "Your tail…is it real?" Before anyone could answer, her mother reached out to grab his tail. Kouga was faster and swung away. 

            "What do you think you're doing, woman?"

            "Mama!"

            "Gomen, Kagome-chan. I couldn't resist." 

            Kagome sighed and dragged Kouga out the door, where again they were confronted by an obstacle. Kagome's Oji-san. 

            "Sayonara, Oji-san, I'll be back soon!" Kagome waved as she pulled Kouga after her towards the well. Looking back, Oji-san wasn't paying any attention anyway, he was looking in the top fifty deadly diseases of the year book. Kagome sweatdropped. She'd been home for two years now and he'd been looking through medical books every day since. He said he was "preparing for the future". Well, it might come in handy. 

            "Sorry about that, Kouga-kun. My family is a little…weird." She laughed as they entered the mini shrine with the well. Kouga started forward and was sitting on the ledge when he realized Kagome was still stuck in the doorway. 

            "Kagome?" 

            "I-I can't." She fell to her knees, still staring at the well in front of her. Kouga was at her side before she could comprehend what was happening. 

            "Kagome, this isn't like you. I'll keep that stupid puppy away." 

            Kagome wordlessly shook her head, eyes still trained to the well. Two years. Two long years, and now? Kouga grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him. 

            "Pull yourself together. Think of everyone who's waiting for you. You can't back out now." 

            Kagome took two deep breaths before nodding. Leaning against Kouga, she stood and they walked towards the well together. Two long years. Two cold and miserable years. Kagome slipped onto the ledge of the well, feet dangling in the darkness. Kouga sat next to her, one arm wrapped around her waist, under the backpack. 

            "Ready?" 

            Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. She took one last deep breath before pushing forward. And then she was falling. Tumbling, spinning through a void. Two years. 

~*^-^*~

            "Sango?" 

            "Houshi-sama." Sango didn't look up from her spot near the well. She watched it like a hawk, waiting for something, or rather, someone, to come out. Miroku sighed and sat next to her, leaning against the well. 

            "Do you think she'll come back?" Sango finally asked, glancing over at the relaxing houshi. He shrugged. 

            "It all depends on how deeply Kagome-sama was hurt." 

            "Then it's hopeless." Sango growled, punching the well angrily. Miroku gently took her hand and rubbed the already reddened knuckles. 

            "It's not hopeless."

            "Where's Inuyasha?" 

            "He wanted to be alone. He's in the forest somewhere." 

            Sango nodded absently, mind drifting back to his hands on hers'. She shuddered and was just about to hit Miroku when a flash erupted from the well. Sango gasped and stumbled to her feet, heart pounding in her chest. Miroku stood and took a spot next to her, taking her hand in his. Either she was too anxious or she just didn't care, because she made no move to smack his hand away. 

            One hand appeared on the ledge, followed by another. A large yellow bag was next, which was tossed onto the grass. Sango felt hot tears in her eyes when Kagome poked her head out of the well. Their eyes locked and Kagome quickly scrambled out, Kouga following after. 

            "Sango-chan?" Kagome looked surprised, as if she hadn't expected Sango to be in this era at all. Sango opened her mouth, but couldn't make any words come out. Miroku grinned and nudged her forward. 

            "Kagome!" Sango threw her arms around the startled girl. Kagome shot a questioning glance at Miroku, who just shrugged. Smiling, Kagome wrapped her arms around her friend. 

            "I missed you, Sango-chan." 

            Sango just sniffled and nodded. When Kagome was finally able to pry Sango off her, she approached Miroku. 

            "Kagome-sama." He nodded his head in acknowledgment. 

            "Two years and all you can say is 'Kagome-sama'?" Kagome shook her head and hugged the houshi, deeply surprising him. He had just started to move his hand down a little lower when Kouga growled. 

            "Don't even think about it, you corrupted bastard."

            "Houshi." Miroku corrected as he pulled away. Kagome laughed. She was home. She had just picked up her previously discarded backpack when she heard someone screaming her name in the distance. 

            "Kagomeeee!" 

            "S-Shippou-chan? Kirara?" She had to squint to make sure, but it looked like Shippou had hitched a ride from Kirara and they were approaching at a very fast pace. Too fast.

            "Kirara! Slow dow-" Kagome shrieked when the large cat pummeled into her, knocking her on her back. A small ball of brown jumped onto her stomach. 

            "Kagome! You're back!" Shippou sniffled as Kagome patted his head reassuringly. Kirara leaned down and proceeded to lick Kagome's face until Sango was able to pull her off. Kouga hoisted Kagome to her feet before she even had a chance to sit up. 

            "Thanks." She couldn't help but blush as she picked up her bag again. It wasn't until she turned back around that she remembered she had brought presents for all of them. She smiled sadly. It had almost been Christmas when she left. 

            "Ne, I forgot I had bought these for you guys just before I left. Here, open them." Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out a few wrapped packages. Everyone was handed one except Sango, who couldn't help but feel a little hurt. 

            "Come on, Sango-chan, I have a special present for you!" Before Sango could protest, Kagome was dragging her off into the woods, a bag clutched in her hand. 

            "What could they be up to?" Miroku frowned before looking at the package in his hands. He shrugged and started tearing at the paper. 

~*^-^*~

            Kagome appeared not too long after; alone. No one seemed to notice though as they studied the strange things Kagome had given them. 

            "Ah, Kagome-sama…" Miroku turned the bulky object over in his hands. Kagome giggled and proceeded to show him how a camera worked. 

            "If you press this button, when aimed properly, you'll get a picture of whatever is in that lens." 

            "Ohh…" He clearly didn't get it. Kagome sighed and turned to Shippou, who was already eating his present. 

            "Arigatou, Kagome! It's been so long since I've had some of this!" He smiled happily as he shoved another chunk of chocolate in his mouth. Kirara was busily rolling in the grass with her new catnip ball. Kagome smiled and then turned to Kouga, who was studying a metal chain with interest. 

            "It's a necklace. See the wolf?" She leaned in to show him the silver charm hanging from the chain. As she pulled back, her arm brushed his, sending a tingling sensation throughout her body. 

            _'W-what was that?'_ She shuddered and glanced up to see if he noticed. If he did, he paid no attention to it. Kagome watched him struggle with the clasp for a few seconds before taking it from him. 

            "Here, flip up your hair." She went behind him and clasped the necklace closed. Her fingers brushed against his neck and she shuddered again, quickly pulling back. 

            "I-I think it's time for Sango-chan to-"

            "Kagome." Kouga stopped her by placing a hand on her arm. She froze, but turned around. The look in his eyes was very un-Kouga like. 

            "Arigatou."

            "S-sure." She laughed nervously and pulled away. Why was her heart beating so fast? She shook off the thought and turned back to the line of trees. 

            "Ne, Sango-chan! You can come out now!" 

            "This doesn't feel right!" Came the muffled reply. Kagome rolled her eyes and hurried to the girl who was hiding behind a tree. 

            "Don't you want Miroku-sama to see?" 

            "H-Houshi-sama!? Why would I want him to see this?"

            "I'm not blind, Sango-chan. Come on, he'll love it." She tugged on the reluctant girl's arm. 

"That's because he loves anything female." She muttered, miserable. Kagome scolded her and Sango gave in. She took a deep breath before allowing Kagome to pull her out into the open.  

            "Ne, Miroku-sama! Look!" Kagome called for the houshi, which made Sango try to run back into the woods. 

            "Hai, Kago- S-Sango!?" Miroku almost dropped the camera as he watched Kagome push Sango forward. Sango averted her eyes, a blush staining her cheeks. Miroku started at her feet and worked his way up. She was wearing clothes from Kagome's world, though none that he'd ever seen Kagome herself wear. She wore her own sandals, but strange dark blue pants that hugged her hips. Her shirt was a plain black, but the sleeves were strangely missing. Kagome later informed him that Sango was wearing a tank-top. 

            "So, how does she look?" Kagome nudged the speechless man in the side. He grunted and finally got his jaw to work again. 

            "Sango you look…incredible." 

            Sango felt herself blush even more as she dug with her foot in the dirt. Kagome grinned. This was going to be perfect! It was the whole reason why she had bought the camera and clothes in the first place. 

            "Ne, Miroku-sama, if you stand next to Sango-chan, I can use your camera to take a picture!" 

            Sango tensed and watched wearily as Miroku came up beside her. She snapped her head forward and refused to look at him. An arm snaked around her waist and she looked up, eyes wide. He smiled down at her, and once again Sango found herself looking away. 

            "On the count of three, smile! One, two, three!" The camera whizzed and Kagome pulled the picture out of the camera. She handed it to Kouga with strict instructions not to touch the small black square. 

            "One more! One, two…"

            "AIEEE! WHERE ARE YOU PUTTING THAT HAND!?"

            "Three!" 

            The camera whizzed again and Kagome took the picture out. Sango stormed over to Kagome. 

            "Where are my clothes?" 

            "You left them in the woods, remember?" 

            Sango nodded curtly, turned and glared at the monk, then stormed back into the woods. Kagome sighed. It had started off well. 

            "O-oi, Kagome. Something's happening to the picture!" Kouga pointed in amazement as Sango and Miroku appeared. Kagome grinned and ushered Miroku over to see. 

            "T-that's me and Sango…." Miroku took the picture away from Kouga and marveled at the small piece of paper. Sango came back just as the second picture was finished developing. Kagome snickered and handed it to her. 

            "Houshi  no baka." She muttered before shoving the picture at Miroku. He took one look at it before laughing. Kagome had caught Miroku in the act, his hand on Sango's butt. 

            "These things from your world are amazing, Kagome." Kouga said as he approached her. She just smiled. 

            "Well, let's get going. We can go to-"

            "K-Kagome?"

            Kagome froze. She head Kouga snarl and move next to her. Slowly, she turned around, her eyes clashing with a pair of golden ones. 

            "Inu…yasha…"

~*^-^*~

AN: Wow, long chappy and a cliffhanger. The whole present thing was kinda spur of the moment, but I couldn't help it. It kinda popped into my head about exactly what Miroku would do with a camera….::ponders:: ^-^;; Erm, never mind. Anyway, I hope it's okay!

Review Please!

~Neoshipper~


	4. Chapter Four

AN: Arigatou! I got many reviews ^-^ I honestly didn't expect that many reviews for three  chapters, but don't stop on my account! I'm getting a lot of feedback about how normally you don't read Kouga x Kagome and try to stick to Inu x Kagome or Sess x Kagome. I'll admit that I was like that too ^-^ Before I saw Kouga, I read something about "A wolf boy that falls in love with Kagome" and I was like, "No! Inuyasha!" But after I saw the first episode with him in it, I was like, "OMG! I love him!" XD 

            Also, there seem to be a serious lack of Kouga stories XP And after watching that episode with Kikyo x Inuyasha, I got depressed -_- I only just finished DVD set four, so I have a while to go yet. And I'm reading things about some wolf girl named Ayame who's engaged to Kouga or something o.o

            Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I'm happy ^-^ And since I don't have to study for SAT's anymore, I can update! Waii waii! 

~*^-^*~

            "Inu…yasha?" 

            Kagome stopped breathing, her hands shaking and knees trembling. She had known he was going to be here, and yet, she half expected not to see him. Kouga snarled and took another step until he was in front of her, blocking her view of Inuyasha. 

            "Bastard, what are you doing here!?" 

            "Kagome, you…came back?" Inuyasha ignored Kouga for once, eyes trained past Kouga to the girl standing in front of him. He had smelled her, sensed her presence. 

            Kagome still couldn't get herself to say anything. And she was partly thankful for Kouga blocking her and saving her from fumbling with words. Someone grabbed her hand reassuringly, and she jumped. 

            "Daijoubu, Kagome-chan." Sango soothed, trying to calm her nervous friend. Kagome turned towards her, eyes wide. 

            "What do I do, Sango?" She had no idea of how to confront him. Never had she imagined she would meet with him again. Sango shrugged and Kagome knew that she couldn't ask her friend to answer that. Taking a deep breath, she put a hand on Kouga's shoulder. 

            "Kagome?" He glanced over his shoulder, confused. She shook her head slowly and offered a weak smile before moving in front of him. She had to face this. Alone. 

            "Ohayou, Inuyasha." She kept the trembling out of her voice as best she could. She thought she had just gotten control of her emotions when it hit her. He was looking at her like he did two years ago. 

            His eyes were filled with what looked like wisdom and sorrow. The same they had been that night. He wasn't looking away.

            Kagome swayed slightly. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She'd prefer anger to this. She felt Kouga reach out and steady her through her haze. Inuyasha didn't flinch, didn't blink. A small whimper emitted from the back of her throat. Why was it suddenly so hard to breath? Why was there a ball in the back of her throat?

            "Stop…" Kagome whispered, eyes wide with unwanted recollection. She was panicking, and she knew she was. But she couldn't stop it. Couldn't help it. 

            "S-stop it. D-don't look at me like that." She backed up a step, shaking her head. It was happening all over again. Her fear of returning overwhelmed her and she spun around, prepared to run. 

            "Kagome!" Kouga swiftly blocked her path to the well and grabbed her arms, loosely but firmly. She struggled against him, eyes wild with fear and the need to escape. That's what she was doing. Escaping.

            "Kagome, get a hold of yourself!" Kouga gently shook her. She clawed at his arms and shook her head. 

            "Kagome-chan…" Sango watched Kagome struggle. Kami-sama, what happened to the strong girl they used to know? Miroku stepped beside her, a frightened Shippou in his arms. 

            "What's wrong with Kagome?" 

            "I don't know." Sango muttered as she sadly shook her head. Her heart ached for her friend, who looked ready to collapse at any moment. A soft gasp from Kagome made Sango focus her attention back on her. Her eyes widened. 

            "K-Kouga…kun?" Kagome whimpered, surprised. Kouga had her pulled flush against him, arms wrapped securely around her waist. She ceased struggling and let her arms dangle limply at her sides. Slowly, the spinning world stopped and everything was right again. Kagome closed her eyes tightly. It was happening again. Almost reluctantly, she pushed away from Kouga. 

            "A-arigatou, Kouga-kun. Gomen, I didn't control it this time."

            "Control it? This time? What are you talking about, Kagome?" Kouga frowned and moved back further so he could see her face. She looked down, ashamed with herself. 

            "My panic attack."

            "Panic attack?" Sango approached Kagome and hugged her friends' shoulders, watching her worriedly. Kagome nodded, eyes shielded by bangs. Sango briefly remembered Inuyasha being the cause of this so called 'panic attack', and turned slightly to look at him. He was still standing in the same spot, eyes now slightly larger than normal and confused. 

            "It started when I left, two years ago. Everything just went…wrong. I would walk by the well and for no reason I wouldn't be able to breathe. I would shake and even cry. Mama took me to the doctor when I started having these attacks more than once a day. He told me they were panic attacks."

            "Isn't there some kind of medicine from your world that can help you?" Shippou tentatively approached Kagome. She smiled sadly and shook her head. 

            "Iie. There is no cure. Daijoubu, I'm fine now." Kagome smiled sadly. Kouga mumbled something before grabbing Kagome and pulling her back to his chest. She squeaked, startled by his sudden action. Behind her, Inuyasha growled. 

            "Kagome…I'll help you get better." He mumbled into her hair. Her eyes widened. This was not at all like the Kouga she knew two years ago. She hesitated before wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest. He was warm, and she could hear his heartbeat through his thin leather armor. 

            "Arigatou." She murmured, eyes half lidded. It felt good to be held like this again. She sighed softly. 

            "Kouga, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha' harsh snarl brought Kagome back to reality. She blushed and pulled away. What was she thinking? This was Kouga! 

            "Stupid puppy, it's none of your business anymore." Kouga bit back with satisfaction at Inuyasha's rage. Kagome bit her lip. She knew she should stop it, but she didn't know how. And if she did stop it, she'd have to face Inuyasha. She wasn't ready. 

            Inuyasha's hand was dangerously close to his sword. Too close. She heard rustling cloth before Miroku and Sango were standing next to her. 

            "Kagome-sama, shouldn't we stop this?"

            Kagome hesitated before shaking her head. She knew what Miroku was saying. Shouldn't _she stop it. He opened his mouth to say something before Inuyasha let out a yell and charged, Tetsuaiga aimed at Kouga. _

            "Inuyasha! Damme!" Kagome forgot about her fear and was about to rush forward when a hand stopped her. Sango held her back, silently shaking her head. 

            "Look at Inuyasha. He's on the brink of transforming. If you rush in there now, there's no telling what he'll do."

            "D-demo…" 

            Kagome reluctantly turned back to the fight. Kouga lunged out of the way of Inuyasha's sword, then leaped back for a rebound. He swiped at the dog with a claw, but missed. 

            "Kisama." Inuyasha let a low growl come from his throat. His bangs hid his eyes, but Kagome had a bad feeling she knew what was going to happen. She was right. Inuyasha chucked Tetsuaiga to the side. 

            "What are you doing, stupid puppy!?" Kouga circled his opponent, ready to attack or to run. It happened all at once. Inuyasha's head shot up, eyes blood red, claws extended. Kouga choked and backed up. He stumbled over a root. Too slow. Not enough time.

            "DAMME!" 

            "Kagome-sama!"

            "Kagome-chan!" Sango watched, eyes wide, as Kagome raced into Inuyasha's path. She skid to a halt in front of Kouga, arms outstretched in a defensive position. Kouga looked up in shock. 

            "Kagome, run!" 

            "Iie! Inuyasha will listen to me!" She stomped her foot, eyes trained on the approaching hanyou. He wasn't slowing down, pure rage in his eyes. Kagome realized the truth of Myoga-ji's words in those last few seconds. 'Inuyasha will eventually lose his mind in that form.'     

            Inuyasha curled his claws, eyes blazing as he stared at directly at Kagome, not really seeing her. And then he struck. 

            "KAGOME!!!!" 

~*^-^*~

            She was falling. It was dark. Where was she? Alone. The word echoed through her head over and over. She was alone. She was frightened. The walls were closing in on her as she tumbled through an endless void. Then, bright light shone in her eyes. Someone was calling her. 

            "KAGOME!!" 

            Slowly, painfully, Kagome opened her eyes. Her head throbbed, her whole body ached. The images around her still weren't focusing and she couldn't hear everything yet, just faint mumbles. 

            Someone took her hand, squeezing it, urging her to fight whatever was holding her back. She closed her eyes and struggled against the nausea and pain. And then she could see. 

            "K…Kouga….kun?" She whispered hoarsely, eyes half lidded. The man's face was all she could see, a look of worry, anger, and sheer relief on his face. He smiled shakily and caressed her cheek. She flinched slightly and he pulled back, gently smoothing down her hair. 

            "It hurts…" She whimpered and closed her eyes as a wave of pain washed through her. His grip on her hand tightened slightly, both comforting her and keeping her from loosing consciousness. 

            "Shhh, just stay awake." He soothed, which Kagome thought was the most un-Kouga like thing he had done since she had been with him. It was then she realized her head was in someone's lap. She strained her head back and smiled weakly, gritting her teeth. 

            "Sango-chan….you don't have to…"

            "Hush. Houshi-sama and Shippou-chan went to get Kaede-sama." 

            Kagome nodded reluctantly and raised her free hand to her stomach. She pulled it back when she felt something thick and warm. Blood. What had happened? She remembered Inuyasha running to attack Kouga and then…Her eyes widened as she struggled to sit up. 

            "Don't move." Kouga gently pushed her back down. She frowned. What had happened to Inuyasha? He never attacked her. Hell, he almost never got mad at her. She fought back tears. Was he really like this? Had he changed to the point that he didn't care what happened to her?

            "Where's Inuyasha?" She mumbled, closing her eyes against the pain. She felt Sango tense and Kouga squeeze her hand harder. 

            "He….ran away." Sango muttered. Kagome couldn't hide the shock on her face as her eyes flew open. He had hurt her and then _left_? She felt something wet slide down her cheek. A tear. Kouga brushed it away but said nothing, which Kagome was grateful for. 

_            'Inuyasha…'_

~*^-^*~

            He ran. One hand was clamped securely over his mouth, eyes wide. He stumbled and fell against a tree. He let himself sink to the ground, breathing heavily. Kami-sama, what had he done? 

            All he could remember was a scream. Kagome's scream. And then he was looking down at her in Kouga's arms, his claws dripping with a thick, warm substance. Blood. **_Her_** blood. He choked on the bile that rose in his throat. 

            It was happening all over again. And Naraku wasn't even here. 

~*^-^*~

AN: A little drama filled o.o Oh, and the panic idea came to me because I have a friend who gets panic attacks and it just seemed to fit with the whole incident. I'm not sure if Inuyasha found out about his demon side (when he looses Tetsuaiga) before or after episode 48, but if it's after, we'll pretend they already know, k?

            Might have had a little OOCness, so please overlook that little glitch. Don't worry, a new update soon!

~Neoshipper~


	5. Chapter Five

AN: Konnichi wa! Neoshipper is very happy with all her reviews ^-^ I hate not having Internet on this computer so I can't list names x_x. Though there was one person, Brittany, that I could remember cause that's my name! XD I was reading through reviews and was like, "Did I review my own story???" XD LMAO! 

            Also, I wanted to thank one reviewer for the summary of Ayame's story BAKA KOUGA! _ Since I have yet to see eppys 75(I think) and up, I won't be including her in the story. And even when I do (if I'm still writing this story then) I don't wanna include her ^-^ 

            I was really really hyper today, and was writing a note to my friend which consisted of me "jumping in bed with Miroku and Kouga" o.0 So then I drew this pic of me holding Kouga by a leash and my friend saying, "What the hell are you doing?" XD Mebbe if I get a chance I'll scan it in XD 

            Anyway, back to the story! Hope y'all read and review. Make Neoshipper happy!!!! ^-~

Oh! And a few Inuyasha questions: Does anyone know how far Inuyasha is going to go? I know it's up to 106 now, 2 movies, and 2 specials. That was the other question. Can someone give me a sight (or a summary) that tells me about the 2 movies and specials? Particularly the one with Sango on the cover with a bow and arrow o.o I'm very curious to see what that's about ^-^ 

VERY IMPORTANT: A very kind and observant reader (Damn Internet-less computer) pointed out that when Inuyasha attacked Kagome, he all of a sudden had Tetsuaiga, which he had chucked a few paragraphs before. That was my mistake, I'm just so used to him using his sword ^-^;; So I edited it. Arigatou for pointing it out! For this chapter and from now on, I'll try and write down everyone's names so I can specially thank each of you ^-^

~*^-^*~

            Kagome winced as a beam of dusty sunlight shone in her face. She whimpered and was just about to raise a hand to rub at her eyes when she realized she couldn't move. She only panicked for a second before she felt a body pressed against her back. Puzzled, she craned her neck to look over her shoulder, careful of the wound in her stomach, and gasped softly. 

            "Kouga?" 

            The wolf demon was behind her, curled in a ball and resting heavily against her. One arm, she realized, was placed precariously on hers', and it was obvious he had tried to avoid the wound. He whined softly in his sleep and buried his head deeper into the crook of her neck and under her hair. Kagome stiffened, then slowly relaxed and let a lazy smile spread across her features. 

            She couldn't remember much that had happened after Inuyasha had attacked her. She remembered crying, and then someone carrying her to a small village hut. Was it Kouga? She wanted to glance over at him, but feared she would wake the sleeping yokai if she did. So instead, she settled for listening to him breath softly, his warm breath tickling behind her ear. She found a long piece of black hair that wasn't her own draped across her shoulder and twirled it around her finger idly. 

            A soft knock on the door startled her before Sango poked her head in. The taijiya smiled when she saw her friend awake, and quietly crept in. Kagome smiled back as she kneeled down in front of her. 

            "Daijoubu, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked as she motioned towards the girls' stomach. Kagome nodded and slowly slid the blanket down to her waist and lifted up her shirt to just beneath her breasts. Sango inhaled sharply when she saw just how serious of a cut this was. Luckily Kaede-baa-chan had been home and able to treat and wrap the wound. The bandages had a light pink hue, suggesting they needed to be changed soon. 

            "Kagome?" 

            A huge yawn followed the name as the man behind her sat up, rubbing his eyes. Kagome rolled onto her back and looked up at him as he stretched, much like a canine would. His hair was tousled and voice heavily laced with sleep, but Kagome couldn't help but admire him. She blushed slightly before pushing herself up into a sitting position, wincing as she did so. 

            "You shouldn't move yet." Kouga scolded, suddenly more awake. Kagome smiled and shook her head. 

            "Daijoubu. I think I need to get up and stretch a little."

            Kouga seemed to contemplate this before nodding. When he looked back at Kagome, she was blushing, eyes trained on the blanket gripped in her hands. 

            "Kagome?"

            "Ano…Kouga-kun….why were you…in my futon last night?" She averted her eyes to the ground, anywhere but his face. Sango smiled knowingly before silently leaving. She had only came in to check if Kagome was feeling all right. And she seemed just fine. Besides, she had Kouga to take care of her.

            Kouga blinked, confused for a moment, before a slight blush rose in his cheeks. He cleared his throat a little before speaking. 

            "Last night you were shivering…and crying out in your sleep…you wouldn't stop thrashing either. When I laid next to you though, you stopped." He shrugged and scratched behind his ear nervously. Kagome smiled.

            "Arigatou." There was a slight pause before Kagome began again.

            "Kouga-kun, exactly what did I say…in my sleep?"

            Kouga scowled and angrily crossed his arms over his chest in defiance. Kagome had a feeling she already knew. 

            "That bastard of a puppy." He muttered, teeth bared as he snarled. Kagome winced, knowing that the last encounter with Inuyasha had not made the terms between the two any better. In fact, it made everything ten times worse and more complicated. 

            "Daijoubu. I wasn't really hurt, and-"

            "Wasn't really hurt!?" Kouga looked bewildered as he stood up, hands on his hips. Kagome had to strain her neck a little to look up at him. 

            "He almost took your life, Kagome. You almost died…Kami, you almost died in front of me. Right in front of me. And I couldn't do a damn thing." Kouga glowered at her, hiding his genuine fear behind an agitated mask. Kagome's eyes widened, then softened as she kicked off the rest of the blanket and struggled to her feet. Kouga automatically helped steady her, something he'd been doing a lot lately, and kept an arm on hers' to keep her balanced. 

            "Gomen, Kouga-kun. I'm sorry if I scared you." Kagome hesitated before moving forward and loosely hugging him. Kouga was startled to say the least, but hugged her back, burying his face in her hair. 

            "Kagome-sama! Kouga-sama! Time for-Oh! Excuse me…" Miroku's eyes widened as he entered the room. Kagome looked down and blushed realizing just how compromising this situation looked. She was wearing a shinto outfit Kaede-baa-chan had leant her which hung so loose that it hung completely off one creamy shoulder. Blushing, Kagome backed away from Kouga and shook her head, waving her hands in protest. 

            "Iie! I-it's not what you think!" She giggled nervously as Miroku raised a questioning eyebrow. He nodded slowly, a devious grin on his face, before bowing and slowly slinking out. Kagome sighed and cradled her head in her hands. She was never going to hear the end of this. 

            "Want me to beat the crap outta that perverted bastard?"

            "Houshi desu!" Came a distant reply from somewhere outside the door. Kagome giggled and shook her head. 

            "Iie, as long as he doesn't grope me…"

            "AIIEEEE! WHERE IS YOUR HAND!?" A shriek followed by a resounding slap was heard. Kagome began to wonder if Miroku was a hanyou too and could hear everything, or if this was all just a coincidence. Sighing, she turned towards the door and took a step. She winced and clutched at her stomach. 

            "Kagome, you shouldn't move." Kouga took her arm in attempt to ease some of the pain in her stomach. She smiled her thanks and walked slowly, Kouga dutifully at her side. 

            "Kagome-chan, we should really clean your wound and bandage it again after breakfast." Sango instructed, eyeing the way the girl stumbled against Kouga. Kagome nodded, too exhausted to argue. Sango and Shippou sat side by side and Miroku, with a large red hand print on his face, sat across from them sulking. With the help of Kouga, Kagome was able to sink down onto the ground. Kouga made sure she was comfortable before sitting down next to her.

            Breakfast was rather uneventful, everyone ate quietly, Sango glaring at Miroku every so often. When they were done, Miroku grudgingly agreed to clean up while Sango took Kagome towards a nearby pond. 

            "And no peeking, _Houshi-sama." Sango emphasized houshi-sama as she glanced over her shoulder. Miroku scooped up plates with a look of feigned innocence on his face. Sango sighed in disgust, not fooled, before leaving the men behind to clean up. _

~*^-^*~

            With the help of Sango, Kagome was able to slowly slide out of her shinto. She folded it idly before putting a foot in the water. 

            "So cold!" She whined, yanking back the offended limb. Sango frowned as she untied her yukatta. 

            "Kagome-chan, we need to clean your wound." 

            "Hai, hai." Kagome muttered before quickly waddling into the water. She yelped as the icy water lapped at her skin. The wound on her stomach became suddenly numb. Sango had just slipped into the water before Miroku and Kouga burst through the bushes. 

            "We heard a scream! What happened!?" Kouga glanced around wildly, oblivious to the two bathing girls in front of him. Miroku, on the other hand…

            "HENTAI!" Sango screamed before chucking hiraikotsu, which she had hastily grabbed from the bank, at Miroku's head. The houshi ducked instinctively, then scowled at Sango. 

            "Houshi. Why does everyone call me a hentai? I mean sure, they both start with an 'h'. Repeat after me. Ho-u-shi."

            "GET OUT!" Sango roared, interrupting Miroku's lesson. Kouga, seemingly just seeing the two scantily clad (well, naked) women, blushed. To Kagome's horror and strange delight, he stared at her. She sunk down up to her nose, glad for the water shielding her body from view. Sango, she realized, was resorting to throwing every object that was not nailed to the ground. She was attempting to pick up a rather large boulder that sat on the bank, before Kagome stopped her. 

            "Sango-chan! Enough! Miroku-sama, Kouga-kun, onegai?" She begged with the two unmoving men. Kouga nodded, still a little flustered, before leaving. Miroku on the other hand, seemed to think about this.

            "Ho-u-shi-sa-ma…" Sango hissed through clenched teeth. Miroku grinned before clapping. 

            "See, you did learn something."

            "OUT!"

            "Hai!" Miroku quickly left when he saw Sango reach for the boulder. Sighing, the taijiya closed her eyes. She took a deep breath before diving under, washing dirt from her hair. When she surfaced, she couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on her. She wiped water out of her eyes and frowned, turning towards Kagome. 

            "What is it?" 

            "You like Miroku-sama, don't you?"

            "EEHHH!?" Sango felt a blush creep up her neck and settle on her cheeks. Was it that obvious? Wait, what was she thinking, obvious? She didn't like the houshi anyway. Right? 

            "Sango-chan, I can tell. I'm not blind. I feel that way about Inuyasha."

            "K-Kagome-chan…" Sango trailed off. She had almost forgotten about Kagome's love for Inuyasha. It had been so deep, so pure. For once she agreed with Kouga. Inuyasha was a stupid puppy for messing it up. 

            "So?"

            "So?" Sango echoed. She attempted to beat around the bush, but it didn't look like Kagome was falling for it. She silently cursed. 

            "Do you?"

            "And if I do?" 

            Kagome squealed and momentarily forgot about her injury as she splashed about. Sango sweatdropped. 

            "I knew it! I knew it! Are you gonna tell him?" She asked eagerly. Sango's eyes widened. Was she serious? Tell Houshi-sama that she liked him? That lecherous hentai? She could almost hear him echoing back "Houshi desu", and couldn't help but smile wryly. Kagome saw it and smirked, then nodded approvingly. 

            "Sango-chan…he really does care about you." Kagome's sudden seriousness startled her. A deep sense of wisdom shone from her eyes. 

            "…Do you think so?" Sango hated that she couldn't keep the desperate tone out of her voice. Kagome nodded. 

            "Did you notice how he doesn't ask you any weird requests?"

            "I always thought that meant he wasn't interested in me. That he didn't see me as….a woman." Sango choked slightly as tears clouded her vision. It hurt to know that the man she loved didn't look at her as a woman. She angrily scrubbed at her eyes. 

            "Sango-chan…he does it out of respect. I think he has different intentions."

            Sango nodded silently, absorbing all Kagome was telling her. Finally, after she had time to sort out her thoughts, she turned towards Kagome. 

            "Ne, what about you and Kouga-kun?"

            "M-me and Kouga!?" It was Kagome's turn to look abashed. Sango smiled and nodded. 

            "There's nothing…" She muttered, averting her eyes and fighting down a blush. Sango instructed her to gently cleanse her wound before speaking. 

            "Kouga really cares about you, Kagome-chan. Ever since you left actually, he hunted us down and demanded that we tell him where you went." 

            "For two years!?" Kagome gaped at the other girl as she gingerly scrubbed at the sensitive skin on her stomach. Sango nodded solemnly. 

            "I'm not telling you to surrender your feelings for Inuyasha. I'm just saying watch Kouga."

            "Then you have to watch Miroku-sama. Deal?"

            "Deal." They shook, both laughing. After Kagome had finished rinsing her wound, the girls got out of the pond, weary of straying houshis and wolf yokai. Sensing that it was clear, they ran and grabbed their stuff, quickly covering up. 

            "That was refreshing!" Kagome said as she held the cloth off her stomach so Sango could bandage her. Sango nodded as she tugged on the cloth bandages. Kagome winced slightly. 

            "Now that that's settled, shall we head back to the boys?"

            "Sure. Just remember out deal."

            "You too." Sango winked before they left the pond, giggling all the way back to join the rest of their party. 

~*^-^*~

AN: Gomen! I had to end it there cause it's late. Guess what?? (Neoshipper tells her reviews just about everything that's happening in life ^-^;;) I'm going to prom! Waii waii! This may just inspire me to write a Sango x Miroku prom fic XD Whooo….

            Make sure everyone has studied Miroku's lesson for the next chapter. Wouldn't want a rampaging hentai, I mean, houshi, now would we? ^-^;; I really need some sleep. 

            Oh! And I'm dying to know everyone's reaction to the beginning when Kagome woke up snuggled with Kouga ^-^ I thought it would be a really cute idea. 

            Review Please!

~Neoshipper~


	6. Chapter Six

AN: Well, I was finally able to write down everyone's names on a piece of paper and what I was gonna say, then used the other Internet-less computer to type this chapter ^-^ A lot of work, but I love all my reviewers! ^-^

**MJ**: Yea, I know it's a little strange ^-^;;

**Minimoni77**: Glad you found the beginning cute! Me too! I had fun writing it! 

**123456**: Thanks! ^-^

**Ponchita**: Pretty, hmm? Not a word I would use, but thanks! ^-~

**Kay**: Arigatou! Glad it's original!

**Inuyashachic515**: Thanks!

**Chibi**** Minko: Updating! XD**

**02**: LMAO! They never finished the show!? I think I'm gonna D I E!!!! How could they possibly attempt to finish it here? (I've been importing Inuyasha, not paying $30 for 3 eppys -_-) ::shudders:: Poor Kouga! He sounds TERRIBLE in dubbed! 

**DC**: Kouga is devoted, thus the title! XD Don't worry, a Kagome and Inuyasha confrontation will happen! I 3 Miroku's lesson. Miroku-sensei taught me a lot ^-^

**Lady Yami**: Arigatou! Yay for Kouga x Kagome and Sango x Miroku!

**Yura**: Arigatou! Please recommend this story to anyone you can! ^-^ Kouga is definitely one of my favorite characters ^-^ Out of all the anime I've seen

**Darcy**: Aww, our prom is gonna suck too ^-^;; Glad the plot twist and humor are okay!

**K-chan**: Sure thing!

**Loki**: Kagome is a very strong character, which is why I like to write stories about her. Hehehe! Kouga blushing! CUTE!!!! Inuyasha will show up again, and I have one huge event that will change everyone. I do mean everyone ::grins evilly::

**Rydel**** Sixclaws: Cuddling fluff! Waii waii! I'm becoming hooked on Kouga x Kagome fics too! (when I can find them, that is ^-^;;) This world needs more Kouga stories!**

**Brittany**: Arigatou! ^-^ Inuyasha will come back, and hopefully become a little more lovable. And I just love everything about Kouga ^-^

**Soli**: I agree! Any other pairing other than Sango x Miroku is weird, like Sango x Inuyasha for example o.o A little freaky. Don't worry, lots of fluffy goodness coming up soon for both couples ^-^

**Nanaka**: Thanks, I'll keep the story going ^-^ And there is definitely a lack of Kagome x Kouga stories. Heck, there's a serious lack of Kouga stories!

**Sesshoumaru77**: Will do! ^-^

**Matakishi**** Hirata-san: "Houshi desu!" I love walking around repeating that randomly! ::imagines Miroku making -.- faces:: LMAO! He's so damn CUTE I'd love him no matter what face he makes! Let's make a list of some Miroku faces!**

@_@ : Got hit/slapped/hiraikotsu-ed by Sango

-.- : "Houshi desu!" or "Will you please….bear my child?"

o.o: You want me to do what!?"

o.0: "Sango, I can really grope you?" (XD like that will ever happen! But we S/M fans can wish!)

:^* : ::smack!:: Of course his nose isn't that big ^-^;;

Whee! Neoshipper had fun making faces for Miroku! ^-^ Too much fun XD Arigatou for all the reviews! They make me feel loved! ^-^ 

~*^-^*~

            The man watched with great interest as Sango and Kagome walked out of the bushes laughing. The wet hair that clung to their faces suggested they had taken a bath. But he knew. He had watched them. 

            Naraku wrapped his baboon skin tightly around him, peering at them from a safe distance away through eye sockets in the skin. He snarled when Miroku and Kouga entered, blocking his view of the two women. It was no matter. He knew. She was back. Smirking, Naraku faded into the background, an evil scheme forming in his mind. 

~*^-^*~

            "What's so funny?" 

            Miroku asked suspiciously when the two girls came back, giggling. Kagome just shook her head and waved him off before nudging Sango in the side. The taijiya coughed and fought down a blush before nodding discretely. 

            "Oi, Kagome! You're back?" Kouga came out of Kaede's hut as soon as he heard they had arrived. Kagome nodded, then felt herself blush as Sango coughed noisily from the side. Kouga blinked and cocked his head to the side, perplexed. 

            "What's up with these two?" Kouga turned to the houshi as he pointed at Kagome and Sango. Miroku frowned and shrugged. 

            "I'm not sure. But I do know we should leave camp. If you haven't forgotten, Kagome-sama, Naraku is still alive."

            "Naraku…" The laughter drained from Kagome's face, leaving a grim mask instead. Her hands clenched at her sides, body tense. 

            "Kagome." Kouga placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, craning her head back to see into his eyes.

            "H-hai?"

            "We'll kill Naraku."

            He matched her grim determination with a slight smile before ruffling her hair and walking back towards Miroku to discuss plans. Kagome squeaked when Sango slid in front of her, a coy look in her eyes. 

            "You're blushing." She teased, wagging a finger. Kagome gasped and buried her face in her hands. She wasn't. She couldn't. She looked up and Sango was still there, grinning impishly. Kagome sighed. 

            "I told you! Ne, Kouga-kun! Kagome-chan has something to tell you!" Sango waved for the wolf youkai to come over. Kagome shrieked and made a frantic grab for Sango's hand. 

            "What are you doing, Sango!?" 

            Sango winked before waving and walking away. Kagome was about to march after her until Kouga stopped beside her. She froze, gulped, then looked up.

            "What is it, Kagome?"

            "Erm….I haven't seen your tribe in a while, do you think we could stop by?" She giggled nervously when he raised and eyebrow. 

            "Onegai?" She pouted, praying she could get herself out of this mess Sango had gotten her into. A light pink blush tinted his cheeks before he turned away and nodded.

            "Y-yea, sure." He mumbled before quickly walking away. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief before spinning around to face Sango, who was laughing a safe distance away. 

            "Sa-n-go-chan." She hissed, stomping up to the girl. Sango snickered when Kagome stopped in front of her, hands folded across her chest. 

            "What was that?"

            "What was what?" Sango smiled, eyes twinkling with laughter. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned around. 

            "Don't think I won't get you back, Sango-chan!" She chirped happily before running to help everyone pack. Sango blanched, color draining from her cheeks. 

            "W-what are you planning on doing? Kagome-chan?" Sango hurried after her friend worriedly, knowing whatever she had in mind involved a certain houshi. 

~*^-^*~

            Inuyasha sighed and slumped back against a tree trunk. He had tried all morning to get the nerve to talk to Kagome. All damn morning, and he still couldn't get his legs to move. He looked down at his hands. They were clean now, but he could still smell the blood, warm and fresh. He shuddered and shut his eyes. 

            "Kagome…."

            It had been awkward without her near. He remembered very well that it was his choice. And he screwed it up. Hell, he'd only seen Kikyo once or twice since Kagome left, and neither encounters were on friendly terms. Inuyasha sighed. It was now or never. He hesitated briefly before heading towards Kagome's scent. 

~*^-^*~

            "Is that everything?" Sango asked as she straddled Kirara, a small bag in her lap. She felt something hit against her back before two hands encircled around her waist, a staff lying across her stomach like a belt. 

            She turned around to glance at the houshi behind her, only to hit her nose against his. 

            "Itai!" She spun back around, rubbing her already reddened nose. Miroku did the same before he pointed to Sango's flushing cheeks. 

            "Sango, daijoubu? You're whole face is red. Did I really hit you that hard?"

            Sango felt her blush flame from a light red to a deep maroon as she kept her mouth shut. A light snickering from her side made her glare angrily at Kagome. 

            "Daijoubu. Are we ready?" She glanced around, making sure they had everybody and everything. Shippou sat on Kirara's head, his tiny hands gripping tufts of her hair. Kagome was on Kouga's back, and she smirked as she noticed the way she avoided looking at him. Sango two points, Kagome zero. 

            "Let's go before-"

            "Kagome."

            Sango held her breath as Inuyasha jumped down from a tree into the clearing. Kouga felt Kagome stiffen on his back and he snarled angrily. Kagome leaned over and whispered something in his ear before he calmed a bit. Inuyasha's face was strangely blank and calm as he stared directly at Kagome. 

            Kagome forced herself to breathe. She could get through with this. Kouga gently placed her down, one hand reassuringly wrapped around her waist. She smiled thankfully at him before turning to face Inuyasha. 

            "Inuyasha." 

            "Kagome….Gomen. I-" He growled, frustrated that he couldn't speak the way he wanted to. Kagome nodded, silently urging him on. He ran a hand through his hair before looking up at her. 

            "I want to help you find the shikon shards."

~*^-^*~

AN: Ahh! Sorry about the evil cliff hanger, but I need it to pick up in the next chapter! What was Kagome's plan? Hmm….It involves Sango, Miroku, and a campfire. ^-^ Not that that says much, but. ::grins evilly:: I'm going to have so much fun in the next chapter! ::squeals:: 

            I hope this chapter didn't bore you too much. ^-^;; The next chapter will be better! With Inuyasha wanting to join back up with Kagome, meeting with the wolf youkai, and a special Sango x Miroku treat ^-^ Gomen, I'm a little giddy today! 

Review please!

~Neoshipper~


	7. Chapter Seven

AN: Well, since I'm updating early, I'm not going to be able to list everyone individually ^-^;; Gomen! So I'll make it up to ya'll with some Sango x Miroku fluff and some Kagome x Kouga. ^-^ 

            I asked this once before in a previous chapter, but I'm gonna ask again. Does anyone know a site that gives a summary of the two Inuyasha movies (love across time and something with castles??? Sorry, not too sure about the names ^-^;;) And what's the Inuyasha special with Sango on the front cover with a bow and arrow??? O.o That ones got me really curious ^-^ 

~*^-^*~

            Kagome held her breath, slightly startled by the hanyou's request. Could she really allow him to follow them? Even after he attacked her? Part of her said, it wasn't intentional, forgive him. But the other part argued. He chose Kikyo, he hurt you because he doesn't love you. 

            "Bastard, what makes you think Kagome wants you to come with us? You almost killed her. You fucking bastard, you almost killed her!" Kouga lost control of his temper, his eyes flashing dangerously. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Kouga charge, teeth bared and claws extended.

            "Damme! Kouga-kun! Inuyasha!" She was about to run forward when a hand clamped firmly on her shoulder.

            "Sango-chan?" 

            "Do you remember what happened last time? You're not well enough to move around a lot. Besides, Inuyasha might lose control again." The taijiya scolded, not removing her hand. Kagome nodded slowly, then turned back towards the two men. 

            "Kouga-kun! Onegai!" 

            Maybe it was because he could hear her voice waver, on the brink of tears, or maybe he just didn't want her hurt, but for whatever reason, Kouga stopped, hands dropping to his sides. 

            Unfortunately, Inuyasha did not stop. Kagome gasped, eyes wide, before she was able to scream.

            "OSUWARI!" 

            A loud crash followed, and Inuyasha was face first in the ground. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and hurried over to Kouga, who stood over the fallen Inuyasha. 

            "Kouga-kun, arigatou." She smiled, relieved he had heard her. Kouga smiled and nodded before looking down at the hanyou. 

            "I only did it for you, Kagome." 

            Kagome blushed and nodded before slowly sinking down next to Inuyasha, who had yet to move. Kouga stayed at her side, ready to defend if he tried anything funny. Inuyasha slowly looked up. His eyes were still gold. He looked up at Kagome, face drawn carefully blank. 

            "…Gomen, Inuyasha. But you weren't stopping." Kagome stood as he did, watching as he brushed the dirt off his clothes. He nodded silently, not once lashing out. Kagome nodded slowly, making up her mind. 

            "You can come with us…as long as you don't fight with Kouga-kun." 

            "K-Kagome!" Kouga stared at the girl in shock. She had almost lost her life, and here she was putting herself at risk again! Who knew what that bastard might try and do. The thought of Inuyasha traveling anywhere near Kagome made him uneasy. 

            "Daijoubu, Kouga-kun. You're here to protect me, ne?" Kagome smiled and patted his arm. Kouga nodded slowly, a blush tainting his cheeks. A glance at Inuyasha told him that the dog was not happy in the least. He smirked triumphantly and wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders. Inuyasha growled. 

            "Maa, maa. We need to get going. Kagome-sama, are we going to the wolf youkai den?" Miroku broke the tension between the group. Kagome nodded and moved behind Kouga to get on his back. She winced, and Inuyasha cursed silently, knowing he was the cause of that pain. 

            "Kagome, I can carry you." He muttered, watching her wrap her arms around Kouga's neck. Kagome hesitated for a split second, but Inuyasha saw it, saw her fear. 

            "Iie, daijoubu. I'll just go with Kouga-kun." She smiled apologetically in his direction. Inuyasha said nothing as he followed Kirara, who had started forward, Kouga and Kagome trailing behind. 

            "Ne, what's wrong with Inuyasha, Sango?" Shippou asked innocently from his position on Kirara's head. 

            "Nothing, Shippou." She whispered before urging Kirara to go a little faster because Kouga was about to pass them. Shippou shrugged and nodded, taking to watching the passing scenery instead. 

~*^-^*~

            "Minna, can we stop here for the night? I'm kind of tired." Kagome yawned as if to emphasize her point. It was getting late, and her stomach hurt. Not to mention that being carried was not exactly all the comfortable. Not that she didn't like the feel of Kouga underneath her or anything…Wait, what was she thinking!? 

            "We'll stop here. Kagome, you need to rest, you're still not completely healed." Kouga stopped in a clearing surrounded by trees. Kagome squeaked when he put her down and she toppled forward. He instantly reached out and grabbed her, causing a low growl from someone else in the group. 

            "Gomen, legs are asleep." She giggled as she pushed herself up. Kouga nodded and helped her sink to the ground. Sango was having problems getting off Kirara, seeing as Miroku thought it was funny to keep his arms around her waist. 

            "Houshi-sama!" Sango pushed against his staff, but he only pulled it closer to her stomach like a lap bar on a ride. 

            "I'm warning you." She hissed, looking over her shoulder to glare back at him. He grinned. Sango sighed before elbowing him in the stomach. Hard. 

            "S-Sango!" He wheezed as he let go, clutching at his stomach. Sango smirked and slid off Kirara before slowly nodding towards the cat. Shippou saw this as a warning and jumped off. Miroku, on the other hand, didn't. 

            "Mew!" Kirara purred before changing back into her smaller form and letting Miroku fall to the ground. The houshi moaned from his spot near her feet. 

            "Sango, I didn't _do anything!" He whined, pouting. Sango rolled her eyes and walked towards her friend, slipping down on the ground. _

            "Houshi-sama, why don't you and Inuyasha go search for some fire wood." Sango waved him off. Miroku frowned, a hand over his stomach, before motioning for Inuyasha to follow him. Inuyasha obliged, although not happily. 

            "Kouga, do you know how much longer it is to get to your den?" Sango asked, turning to look at Kouga. He looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. 

            "We should get there by tomorrow afternoon." 

            "Good." Sango didn't know how much longer Kagome could keep traveling without taking breaks. At least Kouga actually let them stop. Unlike a certain hanyou who had pushed them all until they couldn't walk anymore. Kouga sat down next to Kagome, a little close Sango thought, as they waited for Miroku and Inuyasha to return. 

            It wasn't long before Inuyasha and Miroku came back, both cradling an armful of dried twigs and branches. Inuyasha scowled at Kagome and Kouga as he threw the sticks in a careless pile on the ground. 

            Maybe it was because his robes were too long, or maybe it was the branch in front of him, but for whatever reason, Miroku tripped. Pieces of tree went flying everywhere, followed by a loud crash and a few twigs snapping. Kagome winced and looked away. When she looked back however, it was a very interesting scene. 

            Miroku had dropped all of his sticks and was now laying sprawled across Sango. The young taijiya was blushing furiously, too shocked to attempt to move the houshi's head from her shoulder. Kagome snickered, and Sango shot her a look that said both, "shut up" and "what the hell do I do?"

            Kagome just shrugged and hid her laughter, watching with great interest as Sango pushed at Miroku's shoulders.

            "H-houshi-sama….Get up."

            "Itai…" He mumbled, nuzzling her neck. Sango gasped, frightened by the fact that she didn't want to push him away. She quickly brushed away the thought and slapped him across the face. Miroku started, sitting up. 

            "Hentai!" 

            "Houshi desu." He corrected, rubbing his sore cheek. Sango glared angrily at him before backing up a safe distance. 

            "Ne, Kagome, can we start a fire? I'm cold!" Shippou shivered, unknowingly breaking the tense silence. Kagome nodded, taking her eyes away from the grumping taijiya and moping houshi. 

            "Hai." 

            With a little help from Shippou, Kouga, and even Inuyasha (she had insisted she was not disabled, but they wouldn't listen), there was a small campfire burning brightly. Shippou sighed, content, and curled into a ball, falling asleep next to Kirara. 

            Kagome was about to doze off when she noticed a certain tense couple sitting across the fire from one another. That's when her idea struck. Kagome, immediately awakened, decided to announce it to the group. 

            "I want to play a quick game before we sleep." 

            "A game?" Kouga raised an eyebrow curiously. Kagome nodded, looking directly at Sango as she spoke. 

            "Hai. A game called truth or dare."

~*^-^*~

            After Kagome had explained the rules and Sango had tried to escape from playing, the group was taking turns around the campfire playing this fascinating new game. Inuyasha had opted not to play, taking to sitting in a tree directly above. Kagome didn't object, since the game was meant to get back at Sango for a certain event earlier that day. Sango had seemed to sense this and tried everything she could to get out of playing. 

            "Ano, Kagome-chan, I think I want to take a bath…"

            "Nice try, Sango. We took one this morning.." Kagome said dryly, highly amused with Sango's attempts to escape. Sango frowned but sat back, out of excuses. Satisfied, Kagome smiled. 

            "My turn! Sango, truth or dare?" Kagome smiled coyly as she saw her friend's eyes widen in shock. Sango knew this was a set up. Kagome had explained the rules very clearly, and she couldn't help but notice how Kagome was eyeing her. If she said truth, Kagome would ask her something about Miroku, and she certainly did not want to say anything while the man was sitting right next to her. 

            But if she went with dare, what would Kagome make her do? A bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face. She had to pick carefully, but the way Kagome was looking at her was unnerving. 

            "Umm…Dare?" 

            "Dare?" Kagome's grin widened considerably and Sango panicked, waving her hands in front of her. 

            "W-was that the wrong thing to say? I meant truth!"

            "Nuh uh, too late, Sango." 

            Sango cursed as she watched Kagome purse her lips in thought. It only took a minute before Kagome's smile widened to the point that Sango thought it must hurt. 

            "Sango-chan…"

            "H-hai?"

            "I dare you…to kiss Miroku-sama."

~*^-^*~

AN: Gonna be evil! Gonna be evil! ^-^ I couldn't help but put in truth or dare! It was perfect! So, what do you think Sango's reaction will be? ^-~  I think I might write a short Sango x Miroku fic involving a game of truth or dare….oooo! I GOT it! I'm going to have a whole nice Sango x Miroku short story collection. ::squeals:: It's PERFECT! What will they all be about? You'll find out soon enough! (I told you I was a little Sango x Miroku obsessed ^-^;;)

~Neoshipper~


	8. Chapter Eight

AN: I've gotten many reviews that I'm evil XD That I am. I'm not a fan of cliffhangers (I don't think anyone is), but I needed to stop somewhere, right? And there was the perfect spor! And there's a lot to cram into this chapter. A Sango x Miroku moment (or two), a Kouga x Kagome moment, a verbal battle with Inuyasha, not to mention visiting the wolf youkai den. 

            So…Here's the next installation of Devoted, dedicated to all my reviewers ^-^ Arigatou!

~*^-^*~

            "NANI!?"

            Sango blanched, her already pale skin dropping a few notches to a ghastly white. Kagome smiled happily as she watched her friend stare at her numbly. Miroku was silent, eyebrows knit in concentration, lips set in a grim line. Kagome felt her smile waver. Was she wrong? Did Miroku not like Sango? But that wasn't possible! 

            "C'mon Sango-chan, Miroku-sama!" She urged. Kouga eyes the two with great interest. Neither taijiya nor houshi made any advances. 

            "Do it now before I make you both strip naked!" Kagome growled. That got them both moving. Sango scuttled shyly over to Miroku, who in turn turned to face her. She gulped audibly before glancing at Kagome. 

            "Kagome-chan, it doesn't matter where, right?"

            "Nuh uh. Lips." She wagged her finger playfully. Of course, if Sango didn't say anything and had kissed him on the cheek she would have let it slide. But since she brought it up…

            "I won't bite." Miroku remarked, trying to relieve some of the tension. Sango 'humphed' before slowly moving forward. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face as her lips hovered over his. Closing her eyes, Sango quickly moved in and pressed her lips to his. 

She was about to pull back when she felt a strong pair of arms encircle around her waist and pull her towards him, her cry muffled by his lips. Sango struggled to break free of his grasp, very aware of how her body was pressed along his. 

            Kagome gaped at the couple, eyes wide. Kouga cocked his head to the side, thoroughly enjoying the spectacle until Kagome covered his eyes. Inuyasha glanced down from his position on the tree and rolled his eyes before turning away. Shippou and Kirara, thankfully, slept through the exchange. 

            Miroku slowly pulled back, nibbling gently on her bottom lip before separating completely. Sango stared at him, eyes wide, and could only imagine how flushed her cheeks were and how swollen her lips must have been. 

            "Sango…" He whispered huskily, his face still inches from hers'. She felt his breath dampen her cheek and was startled, as if suddenly awakened from a dream. 

            "H-HENTAI!" She slapped him, sliding back and away, breathing heavily. Miroku's face remained neutral as he cradled his injured cheek. Kagome sighed. This was not how she had planned it to be. Though that kiss had seemed rather…steamy, for lack of a better word. 

            "S-should we continue?" Kagome asked, shifting uncomfortably under Sango's intense glare directed at her. Sango said nothing, as did Miroku. Kagome sighed. 

            "Sango, it's your turn if it makes you feel any better." She offered. She watched as Sango's back straightened and a coy look replaced the scowl. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. 

            "Kagome-chan…Truth or dare?" She stressed each word, grinding them out from behind clenched teeth. Kagome winced. 

            "Umm…Truth." After pulling that stunt on Sango, she was afraid to even think about choosing dare. Disappointment shone on Sango's face, but it was soon replaced by a devilish grin, similar to the one Kagome had donned earlier. Two could play at this game. 

            "I want you to truthfully tell Kouga how you feel about him, and tell us what was going through your mind when Kouga and…Houshi-sama, so rudely interrupted our bath. Well, just tell us how you felt having Kouga see you. I saw the look in your eyes, so don't tell me it wasn't anything."  

            "B-but that's not one question! Y-you can't do that!" Kagome squeaked in horror, sneaking a glance at Kouga. She could already see the blush on his cheeks. The look on Sango's face was enough to silence her. She nodded slowly, causing a gleeful cry from the taijiya. Miroku still had yet to react to Sango's dare. 

            "Ano…How I feel about you…" Kagome shifted until she was facing Kouga, her head bowed. She heard some rustling in the trees and cursed, realizing Inuyasha was sitting above them. 

            "Spit it out, Kagome-chan." Sango stated dryly, leaning forward as if to hear better. Sometimes she swore Sango had no sympathy. 

            "I…really like you Kouga-kun…You're sweet and you protect me. And, umm….I really like you." Kagome felt the heated blush spread from her toes to her face as she doodled in the dirt with her index finger. A hand caught hers', stopping it, and forced her to look up. Kouga stared at her intently, silently urging her on. Suddenly feeling a boost of courage, she continued. 

            "And when you saw us-me, while I was bathing, I was embarrassed but also strangely….happy…." 

            Kami-sama, did she just say that!? Kagome's eyes widened as she quickly spun away from Kouga. Sango silently celebrated her victory, ignoring the still silent houshi. 

            "Kagome…I…" Kouga placed a hand on her shoulder and Kagome felt her heart speed up. She was just about to say something when Inuyasha jumped down from the bushes and stood next to the two, eyes flashing dangerously. 

            "Get your hands off of her." He growled, a deep rumbling sound from the back of his throat. Kagome panicked, sensing what he was about to do. 

            "I-Inuyasha! Damme!" It was hard to be tough and convincing while blushing, but she didn't have a chance to calm down. Inuyasha shot her a cold glance before turning to look at Kouga. 

            "Keep your fucking hands off of her." 

            "Like hell I will! You're the one who almost killed her! I'm protecting her from you!" 

            "The only one who can and will protect her is me!"

            "Bullshit! Do you think I'll listen to that crap after what you did!?"

            Kagome whimpered from her spot on the ground, her hands clenched tightly over her ears. She had heard enough, but she couldn't open her mouth to say anything as she felt tears prick at her eyes. Sango gasped when she saw Kagome huddled on the floor, eyes wide with fear. She quickly stood and hurried over to her, taking her friend in her arms. 

            "Enough!" Sango barked at the two men. Both stopped and looked down at Kagome, cradled protectively in Sango's arms. 

            "You're upsetting Kagome-sama." Miroku stated, standing and approaching Sango and Kagome. He was finally speaking again. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw Kagome trembling slightly. 

            "Ka-"

            "Kagome!" Kouga hurried to her side, interrupting the hanyou. Inuyasha watched numbly as Kagome was transferred into his arms where he murmured in her ear and smoothed down her hair. 

            "Gomen, Kagome. I didn't mean to start anything. I didn't mean to scare you." He mumbled, tightening his hold while careful of the still healing wound in her stomach. She nodded, her face pressed against his chest. Inuyasha said nothing as he walked off into the forest. Surprisingly Shippou and Kirara had slept through everything, still soundly snoring. 

            "Come on, houshi-sama. I think we need to leave them alone." Sango pushed him in the back, forgetting momentarily about the dare. Miroku nodded before allowing Sango to push him out of the campsite. 

            Kagome gasped and pushed on Kouga's chest until he loosened his hold. She wiped at her eyes, embarrassed that she had been caught in a weak moment. 

            "Gomen, I was just…I don't want you to fight. I'm afraid…That one day I won't be able to stop either of you." Her bottom lip trembled slightly at the thought of loosing either Inuyasha or Kouga. 

            "Don't worry, Kagome. I won't leave you." He assured with a half smile. Kagome nodded. It was silly of her to worry, right? Two years away had softened her way too much. 

~*^-^*~

            Sango found a dry patch of grass and sat down, running her hands through it. She picked a blade and twirled it idly between her fingers. Miroku sat beside her and she felt suddenly self conscious. 

            "Do you think Kagome-chan is okay?" Sango asked, tying to keep her mind off the kiss. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him consider this, then nod. 

            "Kouga is with her." 

            "Oh." They lapsed into a tense silence again, both staring out at the water before them. She felt something on her hand and darted her gaze to her, no, _their_ hands. Blushing, she looked up at him. 

            "H-houshi-sama?" 

            "Gomen. I shouldn't have taken the dare that far." He watched her carefully for a reaction. Sango nodded slowly. He was apologizing for something that shouldn't have happened. Shouldn't she have been happy? Then what was this feeling? She took a deep breath before boldly speaking. 

            "Don't be sorry, houshi-sama. I…It was my first kiss…And I'm…glad it was you…" She mumbled the end, turning her face away. It grew silent, only the lapping of the water on the ground making any noise. She had humiliated herself, and was about to go back to camp when she felt an arm snake around her waist. 

            She stifled a gasp when she felt Miroku pull her against him, her side fitting snugly against his. She sat still for a moment, blushing profusely, before resting her head on his shoulder. 

            "I'm glad too, Sango." Her murmured, his hand tracing lazy circles on her back. She nodded, still not really believing that she was allowing him near her. He kissed the top of her head before leaning his cheek against her hair, allowing the silky strands to brush against his skin.

            Sango's last thoughts were content ones before she felt her eyelids close and she fell fast asleep. 

~*^-^*~

AN: Because it's late and it's really really hard to type with acrylic nail tips, Neoshipper has to stop now! Gomen! ^-^;; Kagome had a little OOC-ness, but that couldn't be helped too much ^-^;; And once again it ended with more Sango x Miroku fluff. Okay, I will have more Kouga x Kagome in the next chapter! 

            Review please!

~Neoshipper~


	9. Chapter Nine

AN: Well, I was finally able to pry myself away from .hack mutation long enough to update ^-^;; I love Elk! Waii waii! He's so adorable! ::clears throat:: Anyway, I can't imagine typing with two fingers taped together o.0 I ripped off the acrylic tips cause I couldn't type. The only thing I ever broke was my toe, and that's because I ran into a couch o.o

Also, very sorry about some not understanding the Japanese I was using. I'll include a little list at the bottom of each chapter form now on ^-^ I was fortunate enough to get an independent Japanese study for senior year next year ^-^ Turns out my science teacher is from Japan and said she'd teach me and my friend. ^-^ We're reading manga for our novels XD 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha XP But I do plan to cosplay as Sango if I go to Shoujo-con again! ^-^

~*^-^*~

            Sango grimaced when she felt sunlight hit her face. Whimpering softly, she turned her head and buried it in the robes next to her. Wait…robes? Blinking a few times to clear up the drowsiness, she craned her head back to see where she was. What she didn't expect, was to see Miroku's sleeping face just inches from hers'. Fighting down the urge to slap him, she tried to wiggle out of his hold, only to realize she was efficiently trapped. 

            One arm was flung carelessly but dangerously close to her butt, the other held her pinned to his chest. After a few more attempts to break free, she gave up, admitting a silent defeat. Shyly, she rested her head against his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. 

            "So warm…" She whispered, snuggling deeper into his robes. His breathing had just about lulled her to sleep when she felt a hand sweep across her butt. 

            "HENTAI!"

            ::SMACK::

            Sango stood, glaring down at the twitching priest. Moaning, he looked up, a pout on his face. 

            "Sango…I didn't do anything!" He protested feebly, one hand rubbing the red hand print on his cheek. Sango rolled her eyes and started walking back towards camp. Had she actually fallen asleep with Miroku last night? Determined to get that thought out of her head, she marched towards camp, listening to the unmistakable jingle of Miroku's staff behind her. 

            "Sango-chan! Miroku-sama! Did you sleep well?" Kagome asked, looking up from a pot of food she was stirring. Sango growled and plopped down next to her, weary of the houshi who took a seat on the other side of the fire. 

            "Just great." Sango muttered when she realized Kagome was waiting for a reaction. She nodded, satisfied, before stirring the pot of ramen. 

            "We should reach the den soon, it's not too far." Kouga informed the group as Kagome dished out bowls of ramen. 

            "Inuyasha! Food!" She glanced up at the tree where the hanyou had been last night. 

            "He's gone?" she frowned, scanning the rest of the trees for any sign of him. Kouga snorted. 

            "Good." He mumbled, soft enough for Kagome not to hear. She sighed, dejected, before placing his bowl aside and picking up her own, less full bowl. They ate breakfast in silence, Miroku and Sango occasionally stealing glances at one another when they thought the other wasn't looking. 

            After everyone had finished eating and Kagome had packed the dishes away, the group set off, Kagome once again on Kouga's back and Sango, Miroku, and a relatively sleepy Shippou on Kirara. 

            "Inuyasha…" Kagome muttered, looking behind her one last time. He still hadn't returned. Sighing, she rested her head on Kouga's back and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her. 

~*^-^*~

            "Kikyo…I know you're here…where are you?" 

            He had sensed her early that morning, and was determined not to lose her again. Inuyasha ducked under a tree branch as he ran, heart set on one thing. His ears picked up a sound and his nose picked up a faint scent that steered him to the left. He pushed through a bush and skid to a stop in a small clearing. 

            "Kikyo…"

            A young, pale woman with dark black hair, a stark contrast to her skin, stood near a tree. Soul snatchers floated aimlessly above her head, undisturbed by Inuyasha's sudden appearance. 

            "Inuyasha." Kikyo acknowledged him, eyes devoid of emotions. Inuyasha snarled, clenching his hands at his sides. He'd never see her smile again. Never hear her laugh. All because of Naraku. 

            "Kikyo, where have you been?" He moved forward, arms stretched out towards her. She took a step back.      

            "Inuyasha, are you ready to come with me? We can be together again." She held out a hand. Inuyasha cursed and shook his head. 

            "Kikyo, I swear I'll kill Naraku for you. And then, we can be together. I'll follow you. I owe you that much."

            "But can you leave? Can you really leave while that girl is still here?" 

~*^-^*~

            "Kagome, we're here." 

            Kouga gently placed the sleepy girl on her feet. She yawned and rubbed at her eyes before she could gather everything that was happening. 

            "Kagome-nee-chan!" A man garbed in clothing similar to Kouga's approached, his white hair in a mow-hawk. Kagome smiled happily.

            "Ohayou!" 

            While Kagome was re-introduced to the wolf youkai tribe, a certain taijiya was having problems with a houshi. 

            "Let go, or would you like to repeat that scene from yesterday?" Sango growled, turning her head to see the smiling houshi behind her. 

            "I'm leaving before you do something stupid, Miroku." Shippou said, jumping off Kirara's back and transforming so he could float down. 

            "Houshi-sama!" Sango spun completely around to hit him, and was more than a little surprised when she realized he wasn't holding her anymore, and she was falling. 

            "Sango!" 

            Sango screamed as she tumbled off Kirara's back and landed in the water below. Miroku brought Kirara closer to the water's surface and searched for the submerged taijiya. 

            A hand shot up and grabbed his ankle, and he cried out in shock. Sango popped up beside him and Kirara, gasping for air. Once she was sure she could breathe correctly, she glared at Miroku. 

            "HOUSHI NO BAKA!" 

            "G-gomen, Sango." He said sheepishly as he and Kirara slowly backed away. 

            "M-Matte! Kirara! Why are you siding with that lecher!?" Sango threw her hands up in the air, fully aware of the fact that everyone was now watching her. Letting out a string of curses, she waded towards the shore where Kagome and an unknown wolf youkai member helped her out. 

            "Sango-chan! Daijoubu? You're soaked! What happened?" Kagome giggled as she pulled a twig out of her friends' hair. 

            "Houshi-sama thought it would be funny to let me fall off Kirara's back."

            "Miroku-sama!" Kagome spun around to look at the man in question. He raised his hands in defense and slowly backed away. 

            "I didn't mean to!" 

            "Yea, right. Ne, Kagome-chan, can I borrow some dry clothes?" Sango asked, gesturing down at her soaked yukatta. Kagome nodded and hastily pulled out the clothes she had bought for Sango. 

            "Maybe I shouldn't…" She said, eyeing the jeans and tank top. Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed the girls' hand, forcing her to get up and follow her. 

            "You'll catch a cold." She scolded before they disappeared into the back of the youkai den. (Of course, only after Sango and Kagome threatened anyone who tried to peak).

            "Nice going, Miroku." Shippou said, eyeing the cave the girls had gone into. Miroku sweatdropped. Somehow, his luck with Sango just kept going further down hill. 

            It only took a few minutes before Kagome came out, followed by Sango, who was scowling and tugging at the tight shirt. Miroku smiled appreciatively, but quickly averted his gaze when she turned to glare at him. 

            "It's been so long…" Kagome marveled, spinning around in a circle with her arms outstretched. Kouga grinned as he watched her soak in her surroundings. A hiss from Kirara made him turn around. A slew of his wolves were crowded around the cat, sniffing curiously but cautiously. Kirara growled, her personal space being invaded. 

            "Kirara!" Sango called for her cat companion. She happily obliged, transforming into her smaller self and perching on her masters' shoulder. 

            "Kouga! I didn't know Kagome-nee-chan agreed to be your mate! When did this happen? When are the pups due?" 

            Kagome choked, eyes wide and cheeks a deep red. Kouga stared, slightly startled by the abrupt question. Sango snickered, hiding her smiles behind a hand. 

            "I-Iie! You've got it wrong! We're just friends!" Kagome sputtered, shaking her head. The man eyed her before shrugging. 

            "Gomen, I thought…"

            "You thought wrong." Kouga muttered, fighting down a faint blush. Kagome, remembering her promise to Sango, watched him out of the corner of her eye. She watched him stumble over an explanation as his cheeks changed from a light pink to a deep red. 

            _'He's blushing! Why? Because of what they said…about us?' _Kagome herself blushed, eliciting a knowing stare from Sango. The awkward silence was interrupted when a group of wolf youkai tribe members came sprinting back to camp. 

            "K-Kouga! It's Kagura! And she has a boy with her!" 

            "Kohaku!" 

~*^-^*~

AN: Be prepared for some angst in the next chapter…And then maybe a little group separation (though not on happy terms). Just thought I'd warn ya'll ahead of time. Anyway, how was it? As mentioned above, here's a little translation guide.

Houshi-sama- What Sango calls Miroku. Roughly translates to Mr.Monk, or something along those terms. 

Taijiya- Sango's profession- a demon exterminator. 

Houshi- A priest. (Miroku)

Daijoubu: Are you okay? 

Youkai: Monster/demon

Hanyou: Half demon (Inuyasha)

Yukatta: A type of thin robe (think of Sango's robe, minus the green skirt)

Gomen: Sorry

Iie: No

Kagome-nee-chan: What the wolf tribe call Kagome, basically a sister. 

Houshi no baka: Basically stupid priest. 

Hentai: Pervert. 

Matte: Wait

Ohayou: Hello/good morning

Wow, a little longer than I expected ^-^;; But then again, I translated everything. Hopefully I can squeeze in another update before exams, they're in two weeks. But I also have my other short S x M fic and Blinded by the Light. So…we'll see. If not, definitely right after exams. Gotta go panic because I have a speech at 7:45 in the morning, before school even starts!!! _ 

~Neoshipper~


	10. Chapter Ten

AN: I was originally gonna have this a lot more angsty that written here. A lot. Like a death ^-^;; But I decided to cut that out and maybe save it for somewhere later in the plot ^-^ Not something to look forward to, but hey. 

And I got a B on my speech! Yay! Only three people showed up o.0 Don't blame them, but if they don't give their speech they fail for the marking period _ Nuff' said, I passed, and school is almost out! W00t!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha-tachi, but I (along with thousands of others) wish I did. 

~*^-^*~

Sango felt dread seep through every inch of her being. Kohaku was back. He was here. Would this be the last time she saw him? Since Kagome had left two years ago, there hadn't been any sightings of her brother, and only a few of Kagura and Naraku. She had anxiously waited, part of her filled with horror and the other filled with relief. Would they finally kill Naraku this time? Would her brother get to rest in peace? These questions along with others kept the taijiya up at night. 

Someone placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. Miroku stared back at her, his face an unreadable mask. She swallowed thickly, and only then realized that she was trembling. She gave Miroku a wobbly smile before turning away and grabbing hiraikotsu from its' place against the cave wall. 

"Kirara!" 

The cat meowed before transforming, taking a spot in front of Sango so she could mount. She was about to signal Kirara to go when she felt someone get on behind her. Shakujou slid in front of her like a lap bar. 

"Houshi-sama?" She turned to look at the houshi now sitting behind her. He smiled sadly. 

"Sango, I don't want you to be alone." 

Blushing, Sango turned back around. What had he meant when he said that? She could think of at least two possibilities as she clicked her tongue. 

"Let's go, Kirara." 

Kirara growled, sending a few wolves scampering with their tails between their legs. The cat seemed to enjoy this immensely, and roared again. 

"Kirara!" Sango scolded as her feline companion took off. 

"Sango-chan!"

"We'll be back, Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled back as she watched the youkai den vanish from sight. _'I hope.'_ She added silently. 

"Do you even know where they are?" Miroku asked, scanning the tree tops. Sango shook her head. 

"You don't know where we're going?" He asked incredulously. 

"Stop making it sound like I'm some kind of idiot. Kirara knows where she's going." Sango muttered, eyes trained to the trees. The sun hit something in a small gathering of leaves, light bouncing back into Sango's eyes. 

"Kirara, go down. I think I see something."

Just as the cat had managed to bring them down to just above tree level, something struck. 

"Sango!" Miroku pulled her back against him just as something silver whizzed past her face. It retracted, and Sango was able to make out a long metal chain attached. 

"Kohaku?" She breathed, looking towards the trees. A young boy was crouched on a branch, his sickle-like weapon posed and ready to strike. Sango felt tears cloud her vision as she looked at her brother for the first time in two years. His hair was longer, his bangs shading the eyes Sango knew would be black from view. He was taller too, she realized. 

_'He's fourteen now…Kohaku…' _

"Sango, he's not your brother. Kohaku is dead! He's being used by Naraku!" Miroku shook her shoulders, trying to wake her out of the deadly daze she was in. If she kept doing that, neither of them would be alive for very long. Sango blinked, clearing away the tears. As painful as the words were, Miroku was right. Kohaku was gone. 

"Kirara, bring us down." She choked. The cat purred, both comforting her master and acknowledging the request. No sooner than Kirara's paws hit the ground did the battle begin.

~*^-^*~

"Sango-chan…" Kagome sighed and rested her head atop her knees. She was still tired, and Kouga had insisted that she stay on his "bed", if you could even call it that. Her thoughts drifted towards her friends and what they would have to face. 

"Poor Sango-chan…If something like that ever happened to Souta I'd…" She felt tears prick at her eyes and laughed bitterly. Why was she crying? She should be grateful that Souta was safe at home. She pitied Sango, and she knew her friend would hate her for it. 

"Kagome?" 

Kouga entered the cave, startling Kagome from unwanted thoughts. She smiled as he sat down next to her. 

"Daijoubu?" 

"Hai, I was just thinking. I hope Sango-chan and Miroku-sama are okay. Kirara's with them, demo…" She trailed off and bit her bottom lip. Not knowing what was happening was going to drive her up a wall. And the fact that Inuyasha's whereabouts were still unknown made her even more edgy. If Inuyasha was with them, at least she'd feel a little more secure. 

"Sango's strong, and so is that lecherous bastard. Besides, I don't think he'd let anything happen to Sango."

Kagome gasped, eyes wide, and turned to face Kouga. He blinked, confused but happy that she wasn't looking too upset anymore. 

"You think Miroku-sama likes Sango-chan too!?" She squealed happily. Kouga smiled and nodded. 

"Of course. If you can't tell by the way he looks at her, then you can at least tell by the way they both smell."

"The way they smell?" 

"Because I'm youkai, I can easily smell what others can't. Miroku not only desires her, but he has an unwavering need to protect her. And he's afraid to get too close to her because of that hole in his hand."

Kagome stared at Kouga, speechless. She was impressed. Inuyasha had scoffed at the idea of Miroku and Sango in love. And here was Kouga, agreeing with her _and_ giving her a lecture on what he could smell. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kouga asked uneasily, eyeing the starry-eyed girl beside him. 

"I'm so glad Shippou and I aren't the only ones who think so! Kouga, that speech was impressive, I never knew you put so much thought into this."

"I-I didn't. I'm just stating the obvious."

"If only it were that obvious to those two." She muttered, picking up a pebble from amongst the straw. Kouga let a lopsided grin take over his neutral face. 

"I think it is, but they're just afraid to admit it."

"Honto?" Kagome yawned, her eyelids slowly sliding closed. Before she fell over completely, she scooted over to Kouga and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"K-Kagome?"

When he heard her mumble and bury her face deeper into the crook of his neck, he sighed. She was asleep. He hesitated for a brief second before slipping an arm around her back and moving them until they were resting against the wall. Sighing, he rested his cheek on her hair and soon drifted off himself. 

~*^-^*~

"K-Kikyo?" 

Inuyasha stared at the deceased miko, clearly confused by her sudden comment. Was she doubting his obedience to her? And why bring Kagome into this? 

"You know as well as I that you can't leave that girl alone."

Inuyasha opened his mouth, then closed it. She was right. Even though he owed Kikyo this much, he couldn't leave Kagome behind. Even if she was with Kouga. His fists clenched at his sides at the thought of the wolf youkai. He had left her alone with Kouga. Cursing, he turned to leave. 

"Inuyasha….you're going to her, aren't you?" 

"I have to." He said, not bothering to turn around. He heard what might have been a soft whimper, and spun around. 

"Kik-" 

She was gone, and the soul snatchers had left with her. He shook his head once to clear his thoughts and focus on Kagome's scent. Once he picked it up, he sped off. 

Behind a tree, Kikyo hugged herself, trying to shield the inevitable cold that would forever remain in her. She cursed. Damn that Inuyasha. Damn him. Damn him for caring. She choked slightly on a dry sob. She wasn't human. She never would be again. And Kagome was threatening to take her place. 

(AN: Kikyo is "choking on a dry sob" because she can't cry, she's not alive.)

~*^-^*~

"Kohaku! Wake up! Onegai!" 

Sango cried as she dodged Kohaku's sickle-like weapon. He drew back slightly, eyes still blank, his weapon poised for another attack. 

"Sango, didn't someone say Kagura was here too?"

"Y-you're right, Houshi-sama. Kagura! We know you're here!" There was a slight whistle from the wind before Kagura appeared before them, drifting down on a feather. She stepped off delicately and banished the feather back to her hair. 

"Seems someone ratted out on me." She mused, brushing back some stray hair that fell in her eyes. Sango glared at the woman, then turned her attention back to her brother. It was dangerous not to watch Kagura, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Kohaku. 

"Well, Sango. As you can see we have been taking very good care of your brother. He's turned out nicely, don't you think?" Kagura mocked, enjoying the look of rage that filled Sango's eyes. Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder, silently urging her to calm down. 

"Give my brother back." She growled, glaring daggers at the haughty woman. Kagura smiled; A smile filled with dark promises. 

"You want your dear, sweet, Kohaku back? I thought you'd never ask." Her eyes were viscous, the cold smile still in place. Sango's eyes widened before she heard a sound from her side. 

"K-Kohaku!" 

"Ane-ue?" Kohaku blinked, his eyes the warm chocolate brown they had once been. 

"Kohaku!" Sango ran to her brother, throwing her weapon aside, a careless action. The taijiya threw her arms around her brother as she sobbed into his shoulder. 

"A- ane-ue?" He hesitated before wrapping his arms around his sister. Miroku felt a small smile tug at his lips despite the dangerous situation. A movement to his left caught his eyes. Kagura snapped her fingers. 

"Anu-ue, what happened? How did I…?" 

"Kohaku?" Sango pulled away from her brother when he stopped in the middle of his sentence. Underneath her arms she could feel his muscles tense. 

"Iie…Iie!" He ripped away from Sango, his hands covering his large, frightened eyes. 

"Kohaku!?" Sango rushed towards the young boy, but was intercepted by Miroku. 

"Houshi-sama? What are you doing? I have to get to Kohaku!" 

"Sango, it's a trap." 

"Move! I have to help him!" Sango fought desperately against the onslaught of tears that threatened to fall. Miroku stared back at her, just as stubborn and not willing to move. An anguished scream sounded from behind Miroku. 

"Kohaku!" Sango watched in horror as her brother fell to the ground, withering as he clutched his head. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his breathing fast and panicked. Sango rammed into Miroku's side, sending him off balance for the brief second she needed. 

"Sango! Don't!"  
She kneeled by her brother and scooped him into her arms, pressing him tightly against her chest as he wailed and fought against her. 

"Kohaku…Kohaku, daijoubu." Sango murmured through tears. His face contorted into one of pain as he recalled the death of his father and villagers. So many horrible images swam through his head, making him lose any sense of reality he had left. 

"Onegai, you're going to hurt yourself, Kohaku." Sango curled over her brother as she sobbed, gently stroking his sweat-matted hair. A throaty laugh made both her and Miroku turn their attention to Kagura. 

"You see what will happen if your brother goes back to you? He will live in anguish. He will live in regret. He will see the blood on his hands when he killed his own villagers. He's not your little Kohaku anymore. He's one of Naraku's toys, just like the rest of us." Kagura snapped bitterly, reflecting on her own thoughts of her master. 

"Stop it! You're hurting him! Make it stop…Onegai…MAKE IT STOP!!" Sango's plea was cut short as she choked on a sob. Pressing her lips to Kohaku's head, she prayed. 

Just as suddenly as it happened, Kohaku calmed. His eyes were a dark black, devoid of emotion. The only sign of his previous weakness were the couple of tears still rolling down his chin. 

"Now you see what we all go through as Naraku's creations. He's just a toy. And when Naraku is through with him, he'll take the shikon shard out of his back."

Sango whimpered, curling into a ball as she rocked slowly back and forth. Kohaku would never come back to her. The only way to save him was to…

Kagura smirked as she saw the taijiya's barriers come crashing down. Now was her chance, while she was weak. 

"Fujin no Mai!"

"Sango!" 

Sango numbly looked up, not phased when she saw Kagura's attack aimed at her. So this was how it would end, she thought bitterly. She closed her eyes, ready to accept her fate, when someone jumped on her. 

"Omph!" She grunted when she felt herself being pressed low to the ground. Craning her head to see over her shoulder, her vision was impaired by black and purple robes. Her eyes widened. 

"Houshi-sama!"

"Sango, I won't let you die out here, not when you still have your brother to save." Miroku smiled sadly before he cried out, wind lashing at his back like razors. 

"Miroku!" Sango dropped the formalities as she attempted to push the stubborn man off of her. Fresh tears slid down her cheeks as she tried to get him off her. He'd die!

Kagura cackled as she threw attack after attack at the couple, enjoying the blood pouring from Miroku's open wounds. She was about to throw another wave of razors when a sharp pang in her chest told her she was needed. Cursing, she summoned for Kohaku. 

"We will meet again, taijiya. And if you're lucky, houshi, we shall meet again as well." Pulling a feather from her hair, she leaped on and dragged Kohaku with her. It took only seconds until they were out of sight. 

Sango grunted as she slid out from underneath Miroku. He was heavy. Carefully setting him down on his stomach, she surveyed the wounds on his back. There was so much blood. Eyes wide with horror, she gently shook his shoulder. 

"Houshi-sama…" 

No response. 

"Houshi-sama, stop playing around!"

No response. 

"MIROKU!!" 

~*^-^*~

AN: Almost 5 ½ pages o.0 And a cliffhanger at that. An evil one. Poor Miroku-chan! ::cries:: I love you Miroku, I really do! Lotsa drama. Kikyo has feelings, well fancy that. I really don't like her. 

In the next chapter, Inuyasha will re-confront Kagome and Kouga, Sango will try to save Miroku (where is Kirara by the way??? ::glances over at the small youkai playing with a ball filled with catnip:: -.- Well, that would explain things.) And hopefully some more Kagome x Kouga fluff, cause I really need some more. Now, onto the dictionary!

Taijiya: Sango's profession, a demon exterminator. 

Hiraikotsu: Sango-chan's weapon, her large bone boomerang she carried with her. 

Shakujou: Miroku's staff

Houshi: lowest form of a monk, I believe. 

Houshi-sama: What Sango calls Miroku, very formal. 

Youkai: demons

Daijoubu: Are you okay? or confirming you're okay.

Hai: Yes

Iie: No

Honto: Really?

Miko: Priestess

Onegai: Please

Ane-ue: Older sister

Shikon no Kakera: Sacred jewel shards that everyone is collecting, though I'm sure everyone already knows that ^-^

Fujin no Mai: Not sure on spelling, but it's Kagura's dance of blades attack. 

I'm excited, today I found out that my Japanese class is third period next year ^-^ Waii waii! Exams are officially over and school is out! ^-^ I tried to update this TWO WEEKS AGO but fanfiction.net wasn't letting me o.0

Review Please!

~Neoshipper~


	11. Chapter Eleven

AN: DC brought up that Sango crumpled at a critical moment. I re-read it, and while it may have been a tad OOC, I don't think it was too bad. Sango seems to get very emotional when her brother is involved. Or if you're talking about when Miroku collapsed, I know that Sango panics. **SPOILER** (i.e: In a later episode when Miroku used Kazanna to suck up Naraku's bees so Inuyasha could go find Sango, Kohaku, and Kagome. When Miroku is resting, Sango thinks it's her fault that he's hurt. He wakes up, reassures her, then "passes out", from which Sango tries to wake him up a little frantically.) Sure she got a little emotional, but she was watching her brother suffer and Miroku sacrifice himself. That's just my opinion, but I'll keep it in mind what you've said ^-^ And I just felt I should give Kikyo feelings. I'm very glad you appreciate that ^-~ I'm not a Kikyo fan, in fact, I despise her. Gomen to any Kikyo fans ^-^;; But that doesn't mean she doesn't have (had) feelings. Even though I said I don't like Kikyo, before everyone abandons me to read another fic, let me just say that I won't bash her. Who knows, she may even have a big part coming up in one of the future chapters. ^-~

Oh! And as for Kouga not going to help them or sending help, I had to keep everyone else out of the way for the "split in the group" to work. Otherwise I might have to kill off some people ^-^;; which I prefer to save for later ^-~

::head spins at all the comments she had to make:: 

Gomen! I've babbled! _ If anyone actually read through this, I applaud you. 

Disclaimer: The usual. Don't own Inuyasha tachi. Wish I did ::sigh:: Hehe, Elk sighs a lot. ::glomps Elk:: Does anyone else play .hack??? ^-^

~*^-^*~

"Bastard!" 

Kagome awoke to a harsh battle cry. Moaning, she rubbed her eyes. What time was it? Where was she? A growl from her side made her open her eyes. Kouga? What was he doing sitting next to her? With his _arm_ around her? Blushing, she turned to look at the unwelcome visitor. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome, now fully awake, sat up and stared at the hanyou. He was agitated, which was painfully obvious. Low growls rumbled from the back of his throat as they usually did when he was angered or on the brink of a transformation. Kagome panicked for only a second until she sought out his sword, still tightly at his side. They were safe for now. 

"Where did you go? I couldn't find you anywhere! I was worried!"

"Feh! You look real worried all over this wimpy wolf." Inuyasha jabbed his finger at Kouga. The wolf snarled in response, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Kagome bit her lip to keep from yelling back. Yelling would get her nowhere. 

"I was NOT all over him. I was sleeping." 

"Yea, with him."

"OSUWARI!" 

**_THUD_**

Kouga smirked gleefully as he watched Inuyasha struggle to rise off the ground. Didn't the dog see he was fighting a losing battle?

"You fuckin' wench, I swear I'll…."

"You lay one filthy paw on her and I'll rip you to pieces!" 

Kouga jumped up and stood protectively in front of Kagome. She whimpered as she felt the familiar panicking sensation spread from her head to her toes. Taking short, shallow breaths, Kagome backed up until the wall supported her back. 

"Kagome?" Kouga turned when he heard her breathing become uneven. Inuyasha grinned before lunging forward, Tetsuaiga out of its' sheath and aimed at Kouga's chest. 

"Kouga-kun! Watch out!" Kagome shrieked as she hid her face behind her arms. She heard metal contact with solid ground and gave a sigh of relief. Kouga, who had rolled out of the way, quickly sprang up and dove for Inuyasha. A few cheers were heard from the cave entrance where the wolf youkai tribe watched on. 

Kagome watched, horrified as the two leaped at each other. They were fighting for blood. 

~*^-^*~

"Hang on, Houshi-sama." 

Sango untied the sash around her waist and hurriedly pressed it against the wounds on Mirokus' back. Gritting her teeth, she ripped pieces of his robes until his back was completely visible. 

"Kirara! Go get Kagome-chan! We need some of her supplies, it'll be too risky to try and move him!" 

The cat roared before heeding her master's wishes and taking off to get help. Sango sighed as she continued to soak up the blood. 

"Houshi no baka." 

She wiped away a tear and shook her head. Was it her fate to have people close to her hurt? Or was it written across her forehead: "Please make sure you hurt/kill anyone close to Sango."? Curiously, Sango ran a finger down the side of his face to his jaw. She was mildly surprised to feel a soft stubble on his chin. Smiling despite heself, she brushed an unruly bang out of his face. How can someone who looked so innocent in their sleep be such a hentai when awake? 

"You really are a baka."

"Am I? Didn't I just save your life?" Came a raspy reply. Sango gasped, startled, and fell back onto her butt. Miroku grinned weakly and cracked an eye open, enjoying the look of shock sitting clearly on the taijiya's face. 

"How? But you're-weren't you…?" 

Sango felt heat rise into her cheeks. How stupid could she be? Of course he would be awake, if anything that screamed female was within a three mile radius, Miroku would be the first to know. 

"Weren't I what?" 

She could hear the playful tone as he raised an eyebrow. Groaning in frustration, she turned away, refusing to meet his eye. 

"Nothing."

Silently, she prayed for the quick return of Kirara, fully aware of Miroku's attention honed onto her. His hand brushed hers and she jumped, before turning to glare at him. 

"I'm glad you're okay, Sango."

"H-houshi-sama, I should be glad you're okay." Her glare softened as a blush tinted her cheeks. Why was it that he had this effect on her? He was the only one who could make her blush. 

"Sango…"

"Maa maa, you should rest until Kagome-chan can get here with the medicine." She said as she busied herself dabbing the blood away from his back. Busying herself was not helping keep her mind off of Miroku. Especially when busying herself meant cleaning his back. Underneath the fabric of the sash she could feel his muscles ripple with tension, then slowly relax. 

_'Kagome-chan! Hurry!'_

Sango prayed silently, this time not for Miroku's health, but for her own. 

~*^-^*~

"Inuyasha!" 

Kagome gasped as Kouga's claw ripped into Inuyasha's shoulder. Appalled, she watched the two dive then retreat, then come in again for an attack. She had tried calling out to them and even threatening, but nothing averted their attention. 

A small 'mewl' sounded from her side and Kagome glanced down. Kirara brushed against Kagome's leg until she was scooped up. 

"Kirara! What are you doing here? Where's Sango-chan? Miroku-sama?" 

Kirara mewled again and bit down on Kagome's sleeve. Startled by the cat's strength and determination, she stood and let Kirara jump out of her arms. 

"Kagome?"

The fight had stopped for the time being, both participants watching the small cat youkai transform until she was large enough to ride. 

"I think she wants us to follow. Something's wrong." Acting on instinct, Kagome grabbed her bag and slid onto Kirara's back. Fighting down the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, she turned towards Inuyasha and Kouga. 

"Follow Kirara!"

Both nodded, silently agreeing to finish the fight later. Kouga, having shikon shards equipped in his legs, was faster than both Inuyasha and Kirara, and picked up a scent. 

"Blood."

Frowning, Kouga took off again in a whirlwind of air until he came to a halt in a small clearing. Suspicions confirmed, Sango was there with Miroku face down at her side. It only took another minute before both Inuyasha and Kirara arrived. 

"Sango-chan! Miroku-sama! Daijoubu?" Kagome ran awkwardly towards the coupled. Sango looked up, relief painted on her face, and nodded. 

"I was able to slow the bleeding, but his wounds need to be cleaned and he needs proper bandaging." She motioned to the makeshift sash tied loosely around his back, blood seeping through. 

"I have some peroxide and bandages here. I always knew it would come in handy." 

"P-per-ox…ide?" Sango tried the foreign word on her tongue. Kagome nodded absently as she pulled a large brown bottle, small puffy white clouds (Sango later found out that these were cotton balls), and clean white bandages. 

"Is he awake?"

"I am now, Kagome-sama." He muttered, his face buried in the grass. Sango rolled her eyes. How long had he been faking sleep this time? Luckily, she hadn't slipped and said anything. 

"Good. You're kinda twisted at a weird angle, can you pillow your arms underneath your head, but still stay on your stomach?" Kagome asked as she opened the bottle of peroxide. Sango picked it up and curiously sniffed it. Her face scrunched up and she hurriedly put the bottle away. It smelled awful!

"It doesn't only smell bad, Sango-chan. It stings too." 

"Stings?" 

Miroku frowned, looking up at the girls from his newly found position. Kagome shushed him and soaked a cotton ball. She was about to place it on his back when she caught Sango staring. 

"Ne, Sango-chan, do you think you can do this? I need to talk to Inuyasha and Kouga-kun. They were having a little fight before Kirara got us."

"Sure, Kaogme-chan." She said, eyeing the girl wearily. Taking the wet cotton ball from her friend, she testingly dabbed it on a not particularly deep scratch. Miroku hissed. 

"It helps if you blow on it, Sango-chan!" 

"Arigatou, Kagome-chan." Sango ground out before leaning over and gently blowing on the freshly cleaned spot. 

Miroku shuddered beneath her, her soft breath tickling his skin. It didn't go unnoticed by Sango, who grinned wickedly. Time for her revenge. 

Every time she applied more medicine, she accompanied it with a long, tantalizing blow. Miroku dug his fingers into the grass, clearly frustrated being so close to a female and half dressed and not being able to do anything. 

He stifled a groan when he felt her hair tickle his back at the same time her breath warmed his skin. Unable to keep still any longer, Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her to him, at the same rolling so he was on his back. 

Sango shrieked, clearly startled, and let the peroxide and cottonballs fall to the ground. She only worried about them for a second as she stared at Miroku's face. They were close. Too close. 

"H-Houshi-sama, what are you doing? I have to dress your wounds." She protested, struggling to move off of him. She heard a startled gasp from behind and had no doubt how this must look to Kagome. Despite her struggling, Miroku did not loosen his grip, merely smirking instead. 

"My wounds are fine, thanks to you." He growled huskily. Sango's eyes widened in shock. Miroku chuckled and buried his head against her neck. Sango tensed, waiting for him to try something, but all she felt was his breath against her skin. She shivered, suddenly realizing that she was being tortured in the same fashion he just was! 

"You smell like wild flowers." He muttered, his lips moving against her skin as he spoke. Sango gulped, unsure of what she was to do. She knew she couldn't beat him senseless because he was injured. To her surprise, she found she didn't want to leave his arms. What the hell was wrong with her!? 

"Ne, Houshi-sama, I need to get up." Sango said as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. Reluctantly, he let her go and watched as she quickly crawled away from him. 

"It's getting late, we should head back." Kagome said as she approached Sango. Kouga nodded and came up behind her. 

"These woods are dangerous at night, wouldn't want Kagome to get hurt." He smirked when he saw Kagome blush. Sango nodded mutely and helped pull Miroku to his feet. His robes were still not on all the way, and he was bare from the waist down. Sango averted her eyes quickly and picked up her abandoned Hiraikotsu. 

"Let's go." Kouga said as he kneeled down so Kagome could climb on his back. Inuyasha growled from behind them. 

"Inuyasha…" Kagome turned her head to look at him, her eyes saddened. He only glared and went off ahead of them. Kagome sighed. 

"This is one huge mess."

"Daijoubu, Kagome. I'll help you fix it." Kouga winked before heading back to the den. That left just Sango, Miroku, and Kirara." 

"C'mon, Houshi-sama." Sango muttered as she mounted Kirara. Miroku nodded and after a few moments of struggling, was able to pull himself on behind her. She noticed, with guilt, that he slumped heavily against her back, Shakujou barely gripped in his hands. 

"Arigatou." She murmured before nudging Kirara forward. Miroku smiled into the fabric of her clothes, enjoying the feeling of being so close to her. 

~*^-^*~

AN: Wow, I am so sorry this took so long to finish! ^-^;; I'm very open to suggestions for what should happen next. I'm kinda having a little writer's block. XP Yucky!

Review please!

~Neoshipper~ 


	12. Chapter Twelve

AN: DC, I'm sorry if you thought I was trying to prove you wrong! I was just saying what I thought/believed in. I can understand what you mean by it happens everywhere, I guess I kinda got sucked into the basic "girl needs rescuing" plot ^-^;; I'll try and steer away from it from now on. 

I haven't updated in so long because, unlike many, I don't have a rough outline on where I want the story to go ^-^;; I kinda just make it up as I go along with a few ideas in mind. So, I apologize for making everyone wait so long, because even now I'm not exactly sure where it should go. I really need a beta reader ^-^

Then again, it would also help if I wasn't currently hooked on Gravitation or reading Sarah/Jareth Labyrinth stories either ^-^;; Both of which are very bad for my health XD

~*^-^*~

The trip back to the wolf youkai den seemed much longer than the ride to help Sango and Miroku. Well, at least to Kagome it did. She felt herself unwilling nodding off, only to be awakened by a slight jolt from Kouga as he moved through the woods. She didn't know where Inuyahsa or Kirara, Sango, and Miroku were. And oddly, at the moment, she didn't care. She knew Inuyasha could take care of himself and Sango was with Miroku, so she had no need to worry. A particularly violent jolt made her gasp and tighten her gold around Kouga' s neck. 

"Gomen, I didn't see the branch until I almost ran into it." Kouga said sheepishly, still not showing any signs of slowing. Kagome smiled and pressed her face against his back and in his hair. She felt a strange warmth when she was with Kouga, something she had only found in Inuyasha before she had left. 

It was soothing, and it told her that no matter what, Kouga would protect her. With a start, she realized that there were butterflies in her stomach. Why was she so nervous? This was Kouga she was thinking about. They were just friends, right? Right?

Who was she trying to convince, she wondered. Kouga had been nothing short of courteous and helpful since she had arrived, not that she had expected less of him. But when he had arrived in her world, announcing that he was there to pick her up, it had made her happy. Someone had remembered her! Someone cared enough to come and rescue her from the same boring life she had been living for two years. 

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" She pulled back slightly and was startled to find that they had stopped. They were back at the den, she realized. Blushing, she wondered just how long he had been standing there, waiting for her to get off his back. 

"We're here." His voice was soft, and Kagome didn't know if it was because he was talking to her or if he was trying not to wake his wolves. She nodded and slowly slipped off his back, her hands lingering on his shoulders even after she was off. 

"Looks like we beat everyone here." He chuckled and started forward, towards the cave. When he reached the mouth, he looked over his shoulder and found Kagome in the same spot he had left her, staring at him thoughtfully. 

"Kagome? Daijoubu?"

"H-hai. I was just thinking." She forced a smile and looked down, scuffing her foot against the rocks. Kouga frowned, puzzled, and walked back over to her. 

"Ka-"

He was cut off when Kagome leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Saying he was startled was an understatement. Eye wide, he stood frozen, unsure of what to do. He had hoped that maybe one day Kagome would love him, but never so soon, so sudden. 

As suddenly as it started it was over. Kagome had pulled back, a blush staining her cheeks. Kouga opened his mouth to say something, anything, but for once he found himself at a loss for words. 

"G-gomen, but I…I don't know what happened. But I needed….I don't know how I feel, I'm so confused right now. All I know is that you make me feel safe, and I…." She was flustered, the blush intensifying from a pale pink to a deep red. How could she possibly explain herself now? She hadn't meant to get that out of hand, had she? But when he had approached her, all she could see was his mouth, moving, but she didn't hear anything. 

A finger lifted her chin and she found herself unwilling face to face with Kouga. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Her throat was dry and her heart thumped so loudly in her chest that she was almost positive he could hear it. 

He looked grim and serious before a small smile formed on his face. Kagome blinked, confused. Sensing her confusion, Kouga leaned his forehead against hers'. 

"I want you Kagome, I've wanted you for a long while now."

"How long?" Kagome rasped, her throat tightening. 

"Before you left, when you were still hung up over that bastard."

Kagome's eyes widened. That long? He'd wanted her for that long? Then again, hadn't it been the same for her? Hadn't she wanted Inuyasha? And she couldn't have him, because Kikyou was always there. Always present whether in his thoughts, his heart, or physically standing before them. 

"I won't abandon you, and I promise to protect you. I'll wait here, until you're ready, until you decide."

"Kouga…." Kagome felt tears fill her eyes. She reached out and hugged him, her head buried in his chest, hands clutching to the thin armor he wore. 

"Even after all I've done, all the times I ignored you, you're still willing to…" She let out something that was half a sob and half a laugh of relief. Kouga smiled and reassuringly ran his hand along her back, offering her what comfort he could. They stayed that way until she shivered against a breeze. 

"Come on, let's go inside." He ushered her into the cave, one arm still wrapped protectively around her waist. 

~*^-^*~

Inuyasha hid in a tree nearby so he was able to see what was happening. He had hurried here so he could hide and watch. Sango and Miroku were still far behind, taking it easy so as not to open Miroku's wounds further. That was fine with him, because he had every intention of finding out what Kagome saw in that wolf. 

Even with his keen hearing, he couldn't hear what was being said. Kouga walked towards the cave then turned around to look at Kagome, who had yet to follow. 

"Go inside, go inside." He growled. Kouga walked towards Kagome and Inuyasha cursed silently. What he saw next made his heart stop and his eyes widen. Kagome stood on her toes and leaned into Kouga, her lips meeting his. It only lasted for a few moments, but Inuyasha knew that image would be burned into his mind forever. 

They pulled apart and Kagome looked almost frantic, her hands moving as she tried to explain exactly what had happened. Kouga leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers', murmuring something that made her eyes well up with tears until she launched herself into his arms. 

He had seen enough. Disgusted, Inuyasha ran into the night, needing to clear his mind, needing to let loose. He found a clearing and threw Tetsuaiga aside, not caring how stupid it was. His eyes flickered red and he howled, a long and powerful sound that spoke more than words. 

He would worry about everything else later For now, he hunted. 

~*^-^*~

"Houhsi-sama, we're here." Sango yawned and carefully slid off Kirara while keeping one hand on Miroku to keep him from falling. He mumbled something before his eyes opened a crack. 

"We're back at the wolf youkai den. We should go inside, it's cold out here. You able to walk?"

"I think so." He yawned and stretched, wincing when he felt the pain in his back. Sango looked away, ashamed. It had been her own stupidity that caused his injuries. Miroku seemed to sense her guilt and frowned. 

He stood and shook his head, startling Sango when he was suddenly standing before her. 

"I don't like that look on your face and I don't want to know. Let's just go sleep and forget this whole thing, ne?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, only partly because he was still weak. 

Sango looked surprised. Had she been that transparent? Nodding at his request, she started forward, Kirara following obediently at her heels. It didn't take too long to reach the back of the cave, away from most of the wolves. She had just helped Miroku sit down when he nudged her leg. She looked at him questioningly, but he only nodded his head towards the far corner of the cave. 

Confused, she turned, and let a small smile play on her lips. Kagome was curled up against Kouga's chest, on of his arms pulled protectively around her shoulders. For a moment, Sango felt strangely envious. It must have shown on her face because Miroku frowned. 

"Daijoubu?'

"H-hai. If Inuyasha were here, he'd have a fit." She nervously tucked some hair behind her ear as she attempted to change to subject. Thankfully, Miroku didn't press, but by the look in his eyes, he wasn't too happy that she wasn't saying what was on her mind. 

"He probably would." Miroku patted the spot next to him and Sango blushed slightly before obliging. A hand snaked its' way across her back and she stiffened, waiting for it to move lower. When it didn't move, she allowed herself to relax. 

"You should sleep, Sango. You've had a long day."

"So have you." She protested, stifling a yawn. He chuckled and gently pulled her towards him so her head was on his shoulder. She might have protested, but Miroku shook his head. Finally giving in, she fell asleep, her last thought lingering on how nice it felt to be spooned against his body. 

~*^-^*~

AN: Okay, this is basically a filler chapter ^-^;; Not really necessary, but it contained fluff in an attempt to keep my readers content until I can think up a plot ^-^;;

I got tired of dragging out Kagome and Kouga's "friendship". Well, at least now Kagome admitted she feels something for Kouga. ^-~ And they finally kissed! Yay! Although I'm not very good at describing, gomen. I will work on that for the next time though. Promise!

Review Please!

Daijoubu- Are you okay? or confirming you are okay

Hai- Yes

Iie- No

Youkai- monster, demon, something evil ^-^

Houshi-sama- What Sango calls Miroku. Roughly "Mr.Monk". Very polite.

Gomen- Sorry

~Neoshipper~


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AN: No, I am not dead! I swear it! X3 DC brought up a good point though, that I should post something after a month. I've been so swamped with college crap and other…personal problems that I haven't had a chance to write much of anything except my college essay ^-^;; 

This is the first week I'm not working 7 days, and I have off tomorrow, Saturday, AND Monday I have no school or work! Yay! So I'm going to try to get a new chappy out! I'm still getting reviews and I feel just awful about not saying something that says I haven't given up! I really like this story, and dammit, I will finish! ^-^

3

Neoshipper


	14. Chapter Thirteen

AN: Gomen! I haven't updated in a while, and DC gave the nudge I needed to continue X3 

And I tried to upload this on Monday, yes, Monday, but NONE of my floppy discs were working ^-^;; Maybe it was because I steped on them XD

The same disclaimers apply, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. 

~*^-^*~

Kouga awoke with a start, the musky aroma of blood filling his nose and making it hard to breathe. Kagome was still nestled firmly against him, her breath dampening his cheek every time she breathed out. It would have been enough to make him fall back into a deep sleep if it weren't for the scent of a fresh kill keeping him awake. 

Slowly, he untangled himself from Kagome and unwillingly left her warmth, lying her gently on the ground and pulling a fur blanket on top of her. Sango and Miroku, he noted with a slight grin, were a mass of tangled limbs. He almost woke Kagome up to show her, knowing how much she wanted the two of them to get together. 

On a more serious note, the bitter smell of blood was close, and fast approaching. Even at this distance it left a metallic copper taste on the back of his tongue. Silently but swiftly he left the den and headed towards the smell. 

~*^-^*~

Inuyasha angrily swiped a clawed hand at the already injured youkai. It gave a pitiful wail before falling once and for all to the ground. He smiled, fangs bared, and gave a guttural howl before burying his hands into the carcass. 

"Isn't this a surprise? Inuyasha, and here I thought you weren't like you dear brother Sesshomaru." 

Inuyasha whirled around, his arms still elbow-deep in the youkai. He snarled, red eyes flashing dangerously. 

Naraku stared coolly back at him, Kagura and Kohaku standing at his back. Inuyasha quickly freed his arms and crouched into an attack position. Naraku held his hands up in a "defenseless" pose. 

"Maa, maa. Is it really me you wish to hurt? Or that traitor, Kagome?"

"What did you say?" He barked, positioning his claw so if he were to attack, it would hit home. Naraku took a step closer, arms still up. 

"We both know that Kouga is also partly to blame. After all, he seduced Kagome, didn't he? Or what about Miroku and Sango? I don't see them helping you. They've sided with Kouga all along."

"They…Liar! It was my own God Damn fault!" Inuyasha snarled, punching a bloodied fist into the ground. His voice wavered, uncertain. They were still his friends, right? It was his fault that Kagome left, wasn't it?

"Your fault? You've done nothing wrong. For all Kagome knows, you could have been giving Kikyou a friendly kiss goodbye."

"H-how did you know-"

"Don't you see? It was never your fault. They were just using you. They wanted the shikon shards for their own selfish reasons, and you were the easiest way to obtain them quickly."

"Using me?" Inuyasha slumped back, his eyes flickering from red to white. His teeth shrunk and his claws slowly retracted until he was back to himself. He sat there numbly, staring straight ahead with cloudy eyes, reminiscing.

All those times he had saved them. Even encouraged them. He'd saved everyone's lives more than once, even Kougas'. And this was how they repaid him? 

Naraku watched, satisfied, as Inuyasha sat in emotional turmoil. This would be easy. Easier than he thought. He already had the hanyou eating out of his hands. 

"What are you going to do now, Inuyasha? I can help you. I can help you rid of the traitors."

A thick silence enveloped the area around them, until it was like Kagura and Kohaku weren't even there. Inuyasha slowly looked up, eyes once again red, his teeth too large to fit in his mouth. 

"What do I have to do?"

~*^-^*~

Kouga used his nose to follow the foul smell less than five minutes away from the den. And then, as abruptly as it had come, it was gone. 

Puzzled, Kouga slowed, lifting his nose to the sky. Nothing. It was gone. He stopped in a small clearing and waited. Nothing out of the usual. 

Then, suddenly, too fast for him to notice, he was pummeled from behind and forced roughly to the ground. He quickly flipped over onto his back and found a pair of claws positioned over his throat. 

"Don't move." Inuyasha growled, digging just the tips of his claws into Kouga's throat. Kouga winced, and a small bead of blood formed underneath Inuyasha's hand. 

"I said don't MOVE!" Inuyasha lifted Kouga's head up and slammed it hard back into the ground. Dizzy and confused, Kouga stared back at the youkai above him. 

"What do you want, puppy?" He croaked, trying not to squirm in discomfort. It only made the grip on his neck tighten. 

"You know damn well what I want! It's all your fuckin' fault she left me!"

"My fault?" Kouga blinked. Was Inuyasha really that blind? That stupid, that he couldn't figure it out? He choked down a laugh. 

"Yes, your fault. She left me for you!" He paused, seeming to think about what he just said, then slowly shook his head. 

"No. Not just you. Everyone. Everyone's fault. Fuckin' used me and tossed me aside when you were finished! Didn't think I'd find out!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kouga rasped, using his hands to lessen the pressure on his neck. He swore he could see foam in the corner of Inuyasha's mouth. 

"Inuyasha…Is that true?"

~*^-^*~

She knew Kouga was leaving, no matter how quiet he was trying to be. One clue was the lack of warmth and soft pillow she had used moments before. Opening her eyes a crack, she watched Kouga slink out into the night. 

"Ne, Kirara!" She hissed under her breath. The small cat youkai mewled softly and got up, leaving Shippou alone in the corner. Kirara padded softly to Kagome and butted her head against her leg. 

"Can you take me to Kouga? I want to know where he's going." 

Kirara purred and almost nodded, before swiftly moving towards the den entrance. Kagome followed, and soon both were riding towards Kouga in the shadows. 

She hadn't known following him would be so hard. She was nearly knocked off Kirara's back by a branch twice, and nearly tumbled off at least three times with every sharp turn made. Finally though, it seemed as if they would be coming to a stop. She was just about to call out to him when something tackled him from behind. 

"Quick! Kirara! Take us down!" 

Before the cat's feet even touched the ground, Kagome had jumped off and was running towards Kouga. She stopped dead before she was fully in the open and raised a hand to her mouth. 

"I-Inuyasha?" 

Luckily, he hadn't heard her, at least, not yet. All that could be heard form her vantage point were mumbles and curses, not even full sentences. But she could tell just by watching him that something was terribly wrong. 

Tetsuaiga was no where to be seen, not even on the ground nearby. Foam formed at the corner of his mouth, and his eyes, normally a pinkish red, were darker than ever. His pupils were dilated, his breathing uneven and raspy. And there, in the center of his back, was half of the shikon no tama. 

"T-that's….It has to be Naraku's pieces. But, why?" 

"No. Not just you. Everyone. Everyone's fault. Fuckin' used me and tossed me aside when you were finished! Didn't think I'd find out!" She heard Inuyasha yell, his hand convulsing around Kouga's neck. She heard Kouga mumble something in reply, but she knew if she didn't stop this now, someone was going to die. 

"Inuyasha…Is that true?"

~*^-^*~

AN: Gwa! I'm sorry I have to be so mean, but at least it's an update! I have HSPA's to take tomorrow morning and I really need some sleep if I'm even going to think of passing. ::sigh:: Now that I sorta have a plot again, I can update more often X3

And I know Inuyasha has pretty much….Went off the deep end ^-^;; But don't start hating him now in general after reading this story! 0.o I still love my Inu-chan, even if I made him into a really really evil hanyou/youkai. ::feels guilty::

I don't know how much longer I'm going to make this fic, actually o.0 So soon? Meep…I can't promise a sequel, but I could try. Anyway, you don't have to worry bout that for a while. It'll take a couple chapters yet, I think. 

Review Please!

~Neoshipper~


	15. Chapter Fourteen

AN: Inu-chan went off the deep end o.0 I feel baaaad! ^-^;; But it was the only thing I could think of. And I still support Inu/Kagome so it's hard to make it Kouga/Kagome. But I like K/K too! Does that make any sense!? ;_;

Anyway, here's the next chappy X3

~*^-^*~

Inuyasha's head shot up to meet the owner of the voice. Kagome stood a good ten feet away, her hands clasped uncertainly in front of her chest. Even now, after all the hatred and betrayal had seeped into his veins, Inuyasha was taken with her angelic features. The soft fall of her hair and large innocent eyes almost made him forget everything. Almost. 

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you? What happened?" She stepped forward, moving closer to Kouga and Inuyasha. Kouga opened his mouth to warn the girl, but Inuyasha tightened his grip on his throat. 

"What happened? What HAPPENED!?" Inuyasha roared, eyes wild and unfocused. Kagome winced, but kept approaching at a steady pace until she was standing before him. 

"Inuyasha, onegai, calm down. The shikon shards in your back, they're corrupt." She spoke slowly and carefully, so as not to anger him more. He said nothing, all his attention focused on her. 

"If you just let me remove them, we could-" Kagome slowly reached out a hand to retrieve the shards. In the span of seconds, Inuyasha had lunged at her, his hand gripping hers' in a painful grip. 

"Don't TOUCH me!" He jerked her forward, then pushed her roughly backwards. Kagome shrieked and closed her eyes. Strong arms cushioned her fall, and she knew without opening her eyes that Kouga had caught her. 

"A-arigatou." She whispered shakily, looking up and smiling. He smiled sadly back at her before averting his attention to the man before him. 

"And you wonder why she left you!?"

"You make me SICK! Both of you!" Inuyasha growled. He couldn't shake the images that plagued his mind. Images of Kagome laughing with Kouga. Of Kagome on his back. Of the kiss Kagome and Kouga shared. 

"Inuyasha, let me help you!" Kagome moved forward, out of the safety of Kouga's arms. He watched silently as she approached. Looking into her eyes, he saw exactly what he didn't want to see: pity.

"Don't you dare come any closer." He snarled. Kagome ignored him and before anyone could stop her, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body tightly against his. 

For one brief moment, time stopped. Inuyasha's eyes had softened, his hands snaking around her waist. Everything was right again. 

The shards in his back flared to life and he howled in anger before slashing angrily at Kagome. 

"Kagome!"

Kouga watched in shock as Inuyasha's claw tore into Kagome's side. Her scream echoed throughout the clearing as she fell to her knees, hands pressed tightly against her wound. 

Kouga lunged at Inuyasha, at rational thoughts fleeing from his mind. All he could think of was Kagome, curled into a ball on the ground, withering in pain from the wound HE had caused. Inuyasha seemed shocked himself, looking at his claw in disbelief. That's when Kouga got his free hit that sent Inuyasha sprawling to the ground. 

The jewels in his back flared to life, and all rational thought fled Inuyasha's mind. With a howl, he dove at Kouga. Kagome whimpered from her spot on the ground, not out of pain, but out of worry. How long could Kouga defend himself when Inuyasha was like this? 

Kouga skirted out Inuyasha's reach, his eyebrows knit in concentration. Inuyasha just kept coming, slicing with his left claw, then his right. Kouga hissed when a nail caught his cheek, a thin line of blood swelling to the surface. 

Kagome craned her head back to watch the fight from her place on the ground. Kouga was weakening, she noticed with shock. Even with the three shards, he couldn't match the power Inuyasha had. All he could do was defend himself! Kagome grit her teeth and pushed herself to her knees, one hand still holding her blood soaked side. She had to stop this. 

"Bastard! It's all your fault!" Inuyasha swiped at Kouga as he sprung forward. The wolf youkai lunged to the side, but it wasn't fast enough. Inuyasha ripped into his leg. Kouga grunted as he fell to the ground, unable to support his weight. Inuyasha kneeled down and picked up the shikon shard that had once been in Kouga's leg. He smirked. 

"So, this was all you could do? In the end, you could only defend. You make me sick." He stood and glared down at Kouga. It would all be over soon. Kagome would be his again. He raised a hand to strike. 

"Damme!" Kagome stumbled in front of Kouga, her arms outstretched. Inuyasha froze. Blood still dripped from her wound, falling in a small puddle next to her foot. Her lips were drawn into a thin line, quivering slightly. Her eyes bore into his, holding him in his place. 

"Kagome…" Kouga looked up at the woman before him in awe. Even from his position behind her he could feel her anger, her pain and confusion. And here she was protecting him. Wasn't he supposed to be the one protecting her? She briefly met his gaze and smiled in relief. He was okay. 

"Move wench." Inuyasha snapped, seemingly getting over the shock of Kagome defending the wolf. As a matter of fact, that was just another image that was burned into his mind. It squeezed at his heart, but he had long since given up hope listening to what his heart told him. Two years ago his heart told him to pick Kikyo, and he had listened. If he had been so sure he had made the right choice, then where was she now? 

Kagome turned to look back at him defiantly, her head held high and proud. Stubborn, as he remembered her to be. 

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"You already have, Inuyasha. In more ways than you'll ever know." She whispered bitterly. She wasn't going to back down. He growled and took a step forward, trying to scare her away. 

Kami-sama knew she wanted to run, to flee. He had hurt her the last time she had stood in front of him, that time she had been so sure he wouldn't harm her. Hell, she had a hole in her side right now because once again she had thought he wouldn't hurt her!

Kagome felt the familiar pressure against her chest and gasped. A panic attack. Eyes wide, she fought to stay calm, to fight the tidal wave that threatened to overtake her. She couldn't panic, not here, not now. It was getting harder to breathe. She was only able to get short gasps of air into her lungs. It hurt. It all hurt so much.

"Kagome!" Kouga was beside her, somehow standing on his injured leg. 'Of course,' she thought numbly. 'he's youkai. He heals fast.' 

His two hands on her shoulders were enough to bring her back from her panicky state. The world stopped spinning and she could breathe again. It was as if, when he was near, she could forget everything. Except for the angry hanyou-turned-youkai before them. 

"Inuyasha, listen to me! You don't know what you're doing! You're not yourself! Naraku is manipulating you! The shards are corrupted! Let me help you!" She pleaded, fighting to ignore the tingling sensation in her side where the wound was still fresh. Inuyasha snapped his jaws at her, much like a rabid dog would. 

"Kami-sama, what's wrong with you?" She whispered, tilting her head to the side as tears filled her eyes. Kouga watched Kagome's mood change in amazement. Even after he had hurt her, not once, not twice, but three times*, she still cared for him. Kouga felt his heart drop. Was there room in her heart for two? He didn't think so. Keeping a grim mask on his face, he decided to back Kagome, whatever she decided. 

Inuyasha stared blankly back at her, arguing silently with himself. Was this what he really wanted? To make her suffer when she had already suffered so much? Was it all really his fault? A small part in the far corner of his heart shouted yes, it was his fault. A voice in his head told him it was all her fault. He should kill her now. Then he and Kikyo could be happy. Wasn't that what he wanted?

Kagome watched him struggle, and her confusion changed to sympathy. Somehow she knew exactly what he was thinking. She was acutely aware that Kikyo was nowhere to be found. That he was partially blaming himself, arguing with an unknown source. 

"Inuyasha…" She reached forward to place a hand on his shoulder but he quickly withdrew and snarled. 

"Don't touch me." 

And then he was gone. He didn't run, or jump, he just wasn't there. Was this Naraku's doing? Kagome grimaced and placed her hand over her wound, as if just noticing it was there. In some sense, she did just notice it. Kouga slowly approached her, a slight limp in his leg that was already partially healed. 

"Kagome, daijoubu?"

She looked at him for a long while, not saying anything. He watched her silently, patiently waiting for an answer. 

"Iie. I'm not."

~*^-^*~

AN: Okay, firstly, lemme address the lil' * that I placed above. Inuyasha did hurt her three times. (At least). Once when he chose Kikyo, again in the beginning when he tried to strike Kouga and hit Kagome instead. And now a third time. Damn, Kagome needs to stop jumping in front of things XD

Anyway, wow, almost 200 reviews o.0 And I'm really enjoying this story, if not for a few spots where the plot kinda died ^-^;;

I would have made it longer if not for two things. A: the powerful closing line XD XD XD and B: I have to ask the readers this before proceeding:

Would you like to see a lemon? X3 Very sudden, I know. But I was thinking of a way to go about doing this, and because I didn't want to end the story with this one battle with Inuyasha, and there hasn't really been any Kouga/Kagome fluff, I was thinking of making it a lemon. 

I don't know if anyone would be offended (though I can't really see why) and stop reading. I could write two separate chapters, but that would mean waiting an extra week or so for me to type out two separate chappys to please everyone. Argh, why does this have to be so hard!? In all honesty, I don't even know how well I could write a lemon. Never really tried. 

Anyway, feedback is greatly appreciated. Especially because I think having the lemon would be a good thing and it would help me tie the loose plot ends together X3

Review Please!

Daijoubu: are you okay? or I'm okay

Kami-sama: God (or paper, but here it's used as God XD)

Iie: No

Damme: Wait/stop

Hanyou: half demon (Inu-chan)

Youkai: Full blooded demon (Fluffy-chan!)

Onegai: Please

~Neoshipper~


	16. Chapter Fifteen

AN: Well, this is a lime, not a lemon ^-^;; I couldn't even write the lime part well enough so I didn't even attempt to finish it. Gomen! I'll have to come back and heavily edit this chappy later. The lime scene is really awkward _

Gomen for taking so long to update! And Happy Thanksgiving! X3

~*^-^*~

"Kouga?"

"Hmm?" 

"Take me somewhere." Kagome mumbled into Kouga's shoulder. Kouga frowned as he looked down at the girl in his arms. Her wound was tightly bandaged, but she had already lost a good amount of blood. 

"Kagome, I need to get you back to the den so you can rest-"

"Onegai, Kouga?" 

He sighed and changed his course, moving in the opposite direction of the den. How could he deny her anything? All she had to do was ask and the shikon shards he possessed would be hers. He felt her snuggle deeper into his back and smiled. He would do anything for this woman in a heartbeat. 

~*^-^*~

"Go away, Kirara." 

Sango mumbled and swatted at the paw smacking her in the nose. Moaning, the taijiya forced her eyes open to meet nose to nose with Kirara. Startled, she jumped; And hit her head on something hard. Something that hissed in response. 

"That hurt, Sango." Miroku mumbled and rubbed his sore chin. Sango paid no attention to the half-asleep houshi and instead turned her attention back towards her youkai friend. 

"What is it, Kirara?"

Kirara mewled in response and trotted over to where Kagome and Kouga were once sleeping. Sango frowned and stood, straightening the wrinkles in her skirt as she made sure to keep her back away from Miroku. 

"They're gone."

Miroku said bluntly, using his staff as a crutch to pull himself off the ground. Kirara's ear pricked up and she suddenly growled, deep in her throat. 

"Kirara?"

"Something…doesn't seem right."

Sango looked at Miroku and silently nodded. For once, she agreed with him. 

~*^-^*~

"Kagome? Ne, Kagome? Wake up."

Kouga gently nudged his companion. Kagome mumbled something back in response and burred her face deeper into his hair. Smiling softly, Kouga kneeled down and slid the girl carefully from his back. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. 

"K-Kouga?" Yawning, she sat up, instinctively wincing and clutching her side. Kouga moved gently removed her hand and moved her clothes so he could look at the wound. 

"Gomen." He whispered before placing a gentle kiss on the bandage. A sharp gasp escaped Kagome's lips at the same time a shudder traveled through her body. 

"W-why are you sorry?" She whispered, confused. He shook his head, his bangs hiding his eyes from view. 

"I…Should have been there to stop him."

"Kouga! Iie! That was my choice! Don't you dare blame yourself!" Kagome frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. Kouga blinked, then smiled. 

"You're always like that, Kagome." He chuckled and ruffled her hair playfully. Kagome giggled and tapped his shoulder until he turned his back towards her. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Nothing." 

Kagome gave an impish smile as she pulled his hair free, catching it as it fell and letting it slide through her fingers. Kouga groaned and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Kagome grinned as she ran her hands through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. 

"Ne, Kouga…."

"Hnn?"

"Do you…Really love me?"

He froze, his body suddenly becoming tense. Kagome watched the back of his head for a few seconds before averting her gaze towards the ground. She had said too much. 

A gentle finger under her chin made her look up. Kouga grinned lazily and ruffled her hair. 

"Of course, baka." He teased affectionately. Kagome pouted, but couldn't hide the sparkle in her eyes. Maybe there was a chance for them. Maybe, just maybe they could get through this. And she could forget about Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"I-I'm happy. That you feel that way." Kagome whispered, a blush tainting her cheeks. Kouga' eyes widened. 

"K-Kagome?"

"Kouga…Help me forget."

She leaned forward and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He shuddered. Something soft and warm brushed against his earlobe. Her tongue. He inhaled sharply as her teeth bit gently at his ear, tugging. 

"Kagome." He moaned and quickly turned her onto her back, eliciting a surprised squeal from the girl. His hair acting like a curtain, he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. Kagome whimpered, things lower in her body tightening, and wrapped her arms around his neck, wrapping his hair around her fingers. 

"K-Kouga!" Kagome tilted her head back, giving him access to her neck. He growled, locking his lips on the tender flesh and sucking. Kagome cried out, arching her back as her need grew. His mouth moved down towards the collar of her shirt, and Kagome's breathing quickened. 

"Kouga…Onegai." She gasped, lifting her arms above her head. With one swift tug, the shirt was off, leaving her lying there with nothing other than her skirt and bra. Kouga shot her a questioning glance as he looked upon her bra. Kagome blushed and pushed herself up into a sitting position. 

"Here, there's a clasp in the back that you have to unhook." Her voice, even now was still breathy. There was a growing hunger that had caught and spread like a wild fire. Every place he touched ached. She turned so her back was to him and swept her hair over her shoulder. 

It took him a few minutes of frustrated growls to finally unclasp the bra, and when he did, he happily tossed it to the side. Kagome, now blushing to her roots, attempted to cover her chest, but two arms caught her from behind and she found herself back to chest with Kouga. 

"Kouga?"

"Shh." He moved her hair back and pressed his lips to her neck. She shivered under his touch. His hands found her breasts from behind and he gently cupped them in his palms. Kagome gasped and leaned back, reeling in the sensation of his hands. Taking this as an invite, he gently kneaded the tender flesh. 

"Ahh!" Kagome shuddered, her eyelids fluttering closed. Kouga grinned and before she could react, turned her to face him. She opened her mouth to protest but before she could, his mouth closed over her left breast. 

"Kouga!" 

His fangs dug into her skin, not enough to hurt, but enough to excite her. She moaned as he drew more of her into his mouth, sucking and nipping. He backed away, and Kagome whimpered in protest. Her cries were cut off however, as he moved to her other breast to treat it the same way he had the other. 

Somewhere in her mind, something screamed at her. This is wrong! It's all wrong! She was using Kouga to forget about Inuyasha. It was all a decoy. A distraction. How could she?

"K-Kouga…Stop."

"Kagome?" 

He sat up obediently, his eyes piercing hers as he waited for her to speak. Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked away. 

"G-gomen! I can't! I'm…I don't want to use you. I don't want you to be a substitute for Inuyasha." 

Kouga's eyes widened. A substitute? Was that what she saw him as? He grit his teeth to keep from asking questions. It was her decision, and he respected that. 

"Daijoubu, Kagome." He smiled sadly and patted her head. She sniffled and looked up, thoroughly confused. 

"Y-you don't hate me?"

"Baka. How could I hate you? I'll just have to wait for you." He grinned and pulled her in for a hug. Kagome stared at him in awe. He would wait for her, even though Inuyasha wasn't completely out of her heart. He would wait. 

"It's too late to go back to the den. We'll sleep here tonight." He threw her her shirt and turned away, afraid that if he saw her like that even once more, he wouldn't be able to control himself. 

"Arigatou, Kouga." She whispered when they were lying side by side. He smiled, and pulled her to him, spooning her against his chest. With his hair fanning out over the both of them, they fell asleep. 

_'I wonder…Just how right this is, to keep him waiting like this.'_

~*^-^*~

AN: I couldn't do it! I couldn't write the lemon! XD It wasn't that I was squeemish, I read lemons all the time. It's just that, well, you saw how bad that part up top was! I was tempted to have Kagome say, "Stop! Kouga! The author can't write!" XD

So, needless to say I'm putting it off ^-^;; And I'm so sorry for the 1 month later update! It's the day before my birthday, waii waii! Hopefully I'll be able to edit this chappy soon. That lime scene sucked x_x

~*Neoshipper*~


	17. Chapter Sixteen

AN: I can't help it, I'm extremely picky about what I write ^-^;; But, no one has really complained so far, so that's a good thing ^-^ 

So sorry for the wait, again ^-^;; I just got my license and I'm working most of the week, add that to college applications (which should already be done), and my senior paper and I have very little time. But those are all excuses, so I will shut up and write now XD

~*^-^*~

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she felt the sun's warmth on her cheeks. Trees stretched for what seemed like miles over her head. That's when the past night's events came back to her. Blushing to her roots, she sat up and looked around the clearing. 

Kouga was nowhere to be seen, and it unnerved her. Had Inuyasha caught up with him? Swallowing the sinking feeling in her stomach, she shook her head. She was being stupid. Kouga was very capable of taking care of himself. 

"Yo!"

"Eep!" 

Kagome jumped, startled, as Kouga walked casually back into the clearing, two fish slung over his shoulder. 

"Baka! Don't do that!" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, watching silently as he put sticks through the fish and placed them over a small fire that she swore was not there when she woke up. 

"Do what?" Kouga looked up from his chore and cocked his head to the side. Kagome opened her mouth to respond when an image of the two of them half naked invaded her mind. The blush came back, forcing Kagome to quickly turn away from him to stare at the ground, which at the moment was oh so interesting. 

Kouga scratched his head, puzzled, but then turned back to the fish. Kagome didn't talk to him while he cooked, or while they ate for that matter. All her focus was on how not to look at him. How not to notice the hair that had blanketed them both last night. Or his lips, which she now knew were soft. Or-

"ARGH! I can't TAKE it!"

"Nani?"

"Eh?" Kagome blinked and looked down at Kouga, who was trying very hard to suppress his laughter. She didn't remember standing up. Averting her eyes, she slowly sank down and picked up her half-finished fish, nibbling slowly and avoiding his eyes. 

"Oi."

Nibble. Nibble.

"Oi."

Nibble. Nibble.

"Oi!"

"Nani!?"

Kagome had thought eating would stop any further conversation. She was wrong. Cursing her luck, she put down the fish and stared stubbornly at his shoulder. She would not make eye contact. 

"Look at me."

"I am."

"Ka-go-me."

"Ko-u-ga."

Kouga growled and stood, dropping his forgotten fish to the floor. Kagome, startled, blinked and looked up, finally meeting his eyes. 

"If you're still upset about last night, we can forget about it."

"Who's upset?"

"Kagome…"

"Kouga…"

"Dammit, will you cut that out!?"

Kouga was clearly past the point of being frustrated. Now he was just pissed. It wasn't really her fault, she was just embarrassed. But then again, so was he. Maybe it was his way of dealing with embarrassment. Getting angry. 

"Cut what out? You saw me half naked and we're not even going out!"

"Well maybe if you forgot about that stupid dog we would be…Going out." Kouga frowned. Going out. Was that like mating? He had a feeling it was, seeing as she was once again blushing to the roots. 

"He's not stupid!"

Kouga opened his mouth, then closed it. She was defending him. After all that had happened to her, she was defending him. 

"Then why aren't you with him!?"

"I…I…I don't KNOW! Is that okay with you!?" 

Kagome glared at Kouga, fighting back tears. Why was everything so hard? Why did someone always have to get hurt? Why was she always the one making these choices? She didn't want to hurt anyone, and yet, everything was always laid upon her. 

Kouga stared at her grimly, wanting to both hold her and yell. Kagome couldn't hold his gaze any longer and quickly spun on her heel and did the only thing she could think of doing. Running. 

~*^-^*~

AN: Gack! So short! Gomen! _ I needed some kind of conflict between Kouga and Kagome. It was getting a little boring XP. And I was originally going to have him insult her…erm…chest size or something, but Kouga isn't that stupid/mean. So…Yea. 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and actually liked my so-called lime-ish last chapter. There will be Sango and Miroku in the next chapter. I haven't forgotten them. Just not enough time ^-^;; 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

AN: Baka Neoshipper! Baka! _ Gomen! I've been behind in schedule again! And, if that wasn't bad enough, I can't go on the compy with Internet anymore ;_; So the updating process will be slow for a little bit until I can get Internet in my room. 

Anyway, here's the next chappy, so sorry for the wait! _

~*^-^*~

            "Kagome-chan!" 

            "Kouga-kun!"

            Sango sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow. She was exhausted and hungry and there was still no sign of Kagome or Kouga. Glancing up towards the trees, it had to be mid-day now. Frowning, she started forward again. 

            Somewhere in the distance she could vaguely hear Miroku calling for the missing party, and somewhere above the tree line was Kirara, searching from another viewpoint. Part of her reasoned that Kagome was with Kouga and she would be fine. But then there was that other part that argued and would nag her until she found them both unharmed. 

            A slight rustling in the bushes to her left caught her attention. Whirling around, she turned to face the disturbance. The bushes rustled again. 

            "Kagome-chan? Kouga-kun?" Taking a careful step forward, she removed Hiraikotsu from her shoulder. She cursed silently, wishing for some sort of backup should something go wrong. 

            The bushes growled, and Sango jumped, startled. In a blur of tan and black, Kirara sprung from the bushes and settled at her master's feet, hair raised. 

            "Kirara! You scared me! What is it?" 

            "Anata…"

            Sango froze, afraid to look up. A pair of black and blue booted feet appeared in her line of vision. She closed her eyes and cursed. Not now, Kami-sama not now. She heard the clanking of metal and forced herself to look up and meet her brother's eyes. Dull, as they always were. 

            "Kohaku…"

            Kirara hissed at Sango's feet, poised and ready to attack, even in her lesser form. Kohaku briefly glanced down at the neko youkai before looking back up at his rival. 

            "Kohaku, don't you remember me?" 

            Sango swore she saw a slight flash of recognition in his eyes, but whatever it was, it was gone. He raised his weapon above his head. 

            "Kohaku! Damme!" 

            Sango quickly moved Hiraikotsu in front of her and winced when she felt a jolt. So this is what it came to. Kohaku was never coming back. Gritting her teeth and fighting back the sting of tears, Sango moved back and prepared Hiraikotsu to fight. 

~*^-^*~

            "Kyaa!" 

            Kagome winced as her palms and knees were savagely torn up by the ground. She glared at the tree root over her shoulder before slowly getting to her feet. 

            "Baka, baka, baka." She hissed, turning around in a circle to survey her surroundings. She had run off after a stupid fight with Kouga and was now utterly and completely lost. Sighing, she allowed herself to slump down against a tree. Hopeless. She was hopeless. 

            "Kagome!?"

            Kagome gasped and pressed her back more firmly against the tree she was leaning against. Kouga was nearby. Biting her teeth and forcing herself to be as still as possible, she waited. A few minutes of silence lapsed, and Kagome sighed. She wasn't ready to face him yet. 

            A twig snapped from in front of her and she frowned. She would have heard anyone if they were trying to sneak around her. Holding her breath, she forced herself to look up. 

            "I-Inuyasha!" 

            "Found ya, wench." He growled smugly, crossing his arms over his chest. Kagome quickly glanced to her left, then right. She was trapped. Inuyasha moved forward. 

            "If you take one step closer I'll…I'll scream!" 

            "Keh, scream all you want wench, but it won't help you in the end. You're all alone now. I can have your head before anyone could find you. Kagome grimaced and unconsciously reached for her neck. Inuyasha chuckled and stepped forward again. 

            Kagome bit back a whimper and instead kept her back pressed against the tree. She had to think, she was on her own this time. She didn't need any help, she'd show everyone. An idea suddenly popped in her head. It was a long shot, but it was better than sitting there and waiting to be eaten. 

            "OSUWARI!"

            Sure enough, the prayer beads sent Inuyasha sprawling to the ground. Smiling despite the situation, Kagome used the tree to struggle to her feet. 

            "Why you little-"

            "OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! O-S-U-W-A-R-I!!!!"

            When she was sure the hole he was currently in was at least a foot deep, she ran. It didn't matter where to, she just knew she had to get out of there, and fast. 

~*^-^*~

            Kouga silently berated himself as he ran through the trees, calling for Kagome. The one person he wanted to keep close was the person he chased away. He growled angrily as he continued his search. 

            "Kagome!" 

            He slid to a halt and listened for something, anything. He could barely catch her scent amiss the animals and trees, so he was depending heavily on his hearing. Nothing. Cursing, he moved forward, eyes scanning the trees and bushes. 

            "OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! O-S-U-W-A-R-I!!!!" 

            Kouga sighed with relief, she as near by. His relief only lasted for a second before he started running towards her voice. There was only one person she could be with: Inuyasha. 

~*^-^*~

            "Kohaku! Stop this, onegai!" 

            Sango winced as Hiraikotsu took another beating. Shaking her head to clear away any thoughts, she backed away from her brother, now one of Naraku's henchmen. She had to focus. Had to keep to the task at hand. This was no longer her brother. 

            "Hiraikotsu!" 

            Even having come to that decision, she flinched as she hurtled her weapon, and even silently cheered when it missed. Kirara stood to the side, still hissing. 

            A twig behind her snapped and she whirled around. Was Kagura here too? She couldn't take on anyone else!

            "H-Houshi-sama!" She exclaimed, surprised when the houshi burst from the bushes and into the clearing. 

            "Sango! Look out!" 

            Sango's relief was outlived when she saw Kohaku's sickle-like weapon coming for her head. 

            "Shimatta!" She barely had enough time to dodge to the side, and even then she felt the sharp edge of the blade catch on her cheek. Sango winced, trying very hard to ignore the blood trickling down her cheek to her chin. 

            "Sango, daijoubu?" 

            "H-hai." She smiled shakily, though she refused to turn around again. She could hear him approach from behind, Shakujou jingling as he walked. Kohaku seemed to hesitate for a second, suddenly outnumbered. 

            "I don't know if I can do it." She whispered, not tearing her eyes away from her brother. She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. 

            "You can do this, Sango. Whatever you decide, I'll support you."

            "Houshi-sama…"

            "Hai?"

            "Arigatou."

~*^-^*~

AN: Phew, it's 11pm and I'm exhausted. Long day XP. Anyway, I'm glad I was finally able to update again. From the school computer, but hey, it's still an update. I've also finally updated my Sango/Miroku short stories, waii waii! Go check em' out if you haven't already ^-~

~*Neoshipper*~


	19. Chapter Eighteen

AN: Whoo! Neoshipper has finally gotten herself a computer! Which means…I can update more often, yay! X3

I got lots of constructive feedback, which I am very grateful for. I do realize that recently I've been leaning a little too far towards Sango/Miroku, but I promise to try and stop. I also re-read most of the story, and found quite a few mistakes, including the one pointed out that Kagome ran away and was injured, but she was well enough to run. Oops! I really should proof read things. ::sigh:: 

Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story, and I'm so sorry that I haven't had something to update on. 

~*^-^*~

Her side ached terribly, one hand clutching feebly at the bandage wrapped around her stomach which was now coming undone. Looking down, Kagome grimaced. The bandage had taken on a dark pink hue, telling her that the running had reopened her wound. Mumbling under her breath, she stopped and leaned on a tree for support. 

She didn't know how long she had been running, but she knew two things. She couldn't run anymore and she was utterly lost. 

"If only I had stayed with Kouga, none of this would have happened. Kagome no baka." Talking to herself seemed to be the only thing keeping her from breaking into a complete panic, so she continued to whisper to herself under her breath. 

A twig snapped from behind her, and she gasped, throwing herself forward, forcing her legs to carry her. Maybe she could still outrun him. A hand caught her arm and she cried out, frantically clawing and kicking, anything to pull away. 

"Kagome! It's me!"

Kagome stopped struggling and glanced over her shoulder. Relief made her body sag as she saw Kouga was the owner of the hand. Allowing herself to take a few deep breaths, she offered a small smile. 

"Gomen. I shouldn't have run off." 

"Baka." He mumbled and pulled her into his arms, pressing her against his chest. Kagome whimpered, feeling the pelt around his waist digging into the tender wound on her side. He pulled back, but still kept his arms on her shoulders. 

"You're bleeding!" 

"Mm, I was running and I guess it was too much for me to handle right now." She giggled sheepishly and looked away. She heard Kouga sigh and move until he was kneeling in front of her. Alarmed, Kagome watched as he reached for the hem of her shirt. 

"W-What are you doing!?" She slapped his hands away and pulled her shirt down as far as she could. Kouga gently took both her hands into one of his and pried them from their white-knuckled grip on the fabric. 

"Trust me." He said, looking up into her eyes before once again reaching for the hem of her shirt. This time, she didn't stop him. She couldn't. Blinking, she watched as he rolled the shirt up gently until it rest just beneath her breasts. 

"Hold this and don't let it go." 

Kagome nodded mutely and grabbed the shirt, watching as he carefully reached around her to unwind the bandage. Unwillingly, a blush rose into her cheeks. Unable to turn away, Kagome watched with rapt attention as he worked, and shuddered every time his hand brushed her skin. 

When the last of the soiled bandage was pulled off, Kagome winced. Indeed, it was bleeding again, but thankfully not too much. 

"You're going to have to trust me on this, Kagome."

"T-trust you? What are you going to do?" Her knees trembled at the sheer closeness of him. Her voice was breathy and a little too high. Even before he said anything, she had a frightening though of what he was about to do. 

"We need to clean the wound before we can bandage it back up." 

"Kouga, how are you going to-" 

Kagome froze as his tongue came in contact with her skin, dangerously close to the wound in her side. Her heart pounded in her chest, her eyes focused solely on the man who was no, oddly enough, licking her. His tongue ran against her skin in small, quick flicks, cleaning away the blood that had been there only moments before. 

Without removing his mouth from her skin, Kouga rolled his eyes up, meeting Kagome's widened eyes. She held his gaze through half lidded eyes, and couldn't help but feel heat spread through her stomach into lower places. It took every ounce of control she had just keep from pushing her hips forward and arching her back in delight. 

She watched as he pulled back, reluctantly. Immediately, the warmth receded and the cool breeze made her shudder when it caressed her damp skin. Now that he was done, she was suddenly embarrassed, and she wanted to yank her shirt down. Unfortunately, Kouga had other plans, as he grabbed a piece of her shirt sleeve and tore it. 

"Ah! That's my shirt!" She cried in protest, watching as he easily tore it at the seams until her right arm was bared. 

"Well now this just looks ridiculous!" 

"We can fix that." He chuckled and before she could react, grabbed her other sleeve and tugged. Dismayed, she watched as he tied the two sleeves together and used them as a fresh bandage. 

"I liked this shirt too." She pouted, allowing her shirt to fall and cover her. Peering down the length of her arms, she sighed. 

"It was for your benefit. I don't think wolf fur would have been the most appropriate thing to put on a wound."

"Yea, I suppose you're right." Kagome nodded, though it still did not change the fact that she had really liked that shirt. 

"Arigatou." She blushed, adding as an after thought as she turned her back to Kouga. How embarrassing! 

"Well, isn't this touching?" 

Kagome froze. Kouga turned around and growled, eyes narrowing. Inuyasha stood before them, arms crossed comfortably over his chest. His relaxed pose made him seem almost normal, uncaring. But his eyes betrayed his body, a cold hatred burning for Kouga. For both of them. Kagome turned around slowly and shuddered. She didn't know which look she hated more: The one he gave her when had chosen Kikyou, or this one. 

~*^-^*~

Sango grimaced, wiping sweat from her brow. Kohaku circled her steadily, his weapon poised over his head, the blade coated in a think layer of blood. Glancing over to her side, she could see Miroku favoring his left arm. 

"Kohaku! Why are you doing this? Snap out of it! You have to remember!" She knew it was a worthless attempt, but Sango was loosing hope fast. With the Shikon shard buried in his back, Naraku was free to control him, whenever and wherever he pleased. And he wanted Sango to know. 

"Sango, he can't hear you!" Miroku dodged as Kohaku slashed at him. Sango watched numbly, blindly, for a few moments before finally unsheathing her katana. Taking a deep breath, she charged. 

Kohaku was too late to move, and he only stood and stared as Sango came at him, her sword pointed towards his chest. His heart. He could see tears fill her eyes as she came at him, and he wanted to comfort her. To tell her it would all be all right. And then he felt pain. Then numb. Then nothing. 

~*^-^*~

"So, this is it?" Kagome asked shakily, staring between the two men. Inuyasha moved his eyes to stare at her. Kouga growled. The corrupted shards Inuyasha held flared to life, a deep purple that reeked of Naraku. How could he be so blind when his true enemy was so close!?

"Kagome, back up." Kouga held out his arm as if to keep her from moving forward. But Kagome did want to move forward. She had to see Inuyasha. She had to talk to him, to try and make him understand. It was a long shot, and a risk, but a risk she was willing to take. One that, had she decided not to, she knew she would regret it. 

"Inuyasha…Will you please, just listen to what I have to say?" She stepped forward until she couldn't move without bumping into Kouga's outstretched arm. Inuyasha continued to eye her, seeming to weigh his options. Kill now, or kill later. Kagome took his silence as a sign to continue. 

"Inuyasha, I know you don't want to believe me, but just listen! What happened to fighting Naraku? Since when did we become your enemies? Sango? Miroku-sama? Shippou-chan? Kirara? Kouga? Me?"

Inuyasha growled, deep in his throat, clearly not approving what she had been saying up until that point. Kagome tried to ignore him, knowing she had to tell him everything now. 

"You rejected me two years ago, Inuyasha. You chose Kikyou, I couldn't compete with her!" Tears filled her eyes as she thought back to all the times Kikyou was near. And every time he went back to her. He always went to her. 

"When Kouga came…I was happy. Happier than I had been in the past two years. For once, I felt wanted. Like Kikyou must feel now that she has you. If you don't stop Inuyasha, you'll lose everything you were fighting for!" 

"Kagome…" Kouga glanced over his shoulder, his eyes softening as he listened to the woman he had come to love. Inuyasha was a fool to give her up. 

He didn't know how to react. He wanted to listen, to believe everything she said was true. Deep down he knew it was his stupid mistake that made her run. He practically opened the door for Kouga. But there was a sense of betrayal, of stubborn pride that prevented him from backing down. 

Kagome watched him struggle, his eyes flickering with uncertainty. Biting her lip, she prayed for him to come back to her. The Inuyasha she once knew and loved. Kouga turned his attention back to his rival, alert. 

_'Kill them. Kill the girl.'_

Inuyasha bowed over, clutching at his head. The voice wouldn't leave him alone. It wouldn't until he did as he was ordered. With a new vengeance, Inuyasha stood tall and stared at the couple before him. He took one last look into Kagome's hopeful eyes before lunging forward with his sword. 

~*^-^*~

AN: Whoo! So much suspense! It's even killing me! Ahh, it's so good to have a computer again X3 I love it! 

The part with Kouga "tending" to Kagome's wound was quite random actually, and I thought it would add for some nice, Kouga/Kagome fluff. And besides, it wasn't like either of them had water, and I would rather have Kouga lick me than no have my wound attended to at all, wouldn't you ^-^

Needless to say, it's your reviews and this spiffy new computer that help me continue to update. I'd like to thank each and every one of you for encouraging me and for the helpful comments. It's really made writing this fun ^-^ 

Hmmm, that kinda sounded like a goodbye speech, ne? Like, maybe I'll…STOP THE STORY HERE!! XD Naw, I'm having to much fun!

~*Neoshipper*~


	20. Chapter Nineteen

AN: I'm alive, i'm really alive. I'm terribly sorry for not having updated recently, and once again it's the reviews that pushed me off my lazy butt to get back to writing. All the updates I had saved for some of my stories were erased ; ; so I have to start over. Devoted being one of them 

Anyway, thank you all for the support, and for the corrective criticism (one of the most recent pointed out by nekozuki114, I blame lack of a proof reader!). I might re-visit this when it's complete to change some of the minor spelling errors and other mistakes, but for now, I think it's time I updated this, ne?

----(----

"Please, Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

Kouga tackled the startled girl to the ground, feeling the wind against his back as Inuyasha slashed, and missed. He rolled once, before coming to a stop above her on all fours. An ear-piercing howl echoed in the clearing as the hanyou lunged at the two prone figures lying on the ground.

"I-Inuyasha..." Kagome stared up at him in mute horror. If Kouga hadn't pushed her out of the way...She gulped, having only a few seconds to breathe before she found herself closing her eyes as she was once again sent tumbling.

"Kuso!" Kouga threw himself to the right, rolling with Kagome protectively wrapped in his arms. Vaugley, he could hear her soft gasps, and wasn't sure if it was from fear or pain as they evaded the attacks.

"You fuckin' wolf, I'll have your head!"

"Keep thinkin' that, mutt." Kouga quickly pulled himself and Kagome to their feet as Inuyasha dove, claws poised before him.

"That's right, wench, hide behind him. What'll you do when I finish with him?"

"Inuyasha...Please, please stop this!" Kagome's plea fell on deaf ears, her voice partially muffled from being pressed into Kouga's chest. If he heard her, he didn't acknowledge as he reached again for the wolf youkai.

"Kagome...I want you to run."

"W-what?" She craned her head back to look up at her protector, fear evident in her eyes. Keeping his eyes on his opponent, he squeezed her, rewarded with a soft squeak.

"I need you to run. Get out of here. Find your friends, you'll be safe with them."

"K-Kouga, you can't be serious!" Her whisper came out harsher than she expected, and she saw Inuyasha's ears prick forward in interest. Kouga glanced down at her, and in that brief moment, she knew she couldn't argue with him. Fists clenched tightly in the fur of his armor, she nodded slightly. Inuyasha growled, a deep sound from the back of his throat, as Kouga adjusted to keep himself in front of the miko.

"Please do this, for me?"

"...All right. For you." She offered a watery smile, clutching him closer to her, unwilling to relenquish the tight hold she had on him. He smiled, though lopsided, keeping his eyes trained to the movements of Inuyasha as he circled.

"His next move, I want you to run. Don't stop. Don't look back. No matter what happens." Kouga murmured softly in her ear, one hand caressing the small of her back while the other tangled in her hair. Mutely, she nodded, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. Tired of waiting, Inuyasha sprang forward. Kouga pushed her behind him, a little roughly, as he spun around to counter the attack.

"Run, Kagome!"

And she did. Ignoring the pain in her stomach from the two previous wounds and the weariness of her limbs, she pushed herself forward. She could hear yelling behind her, and with an unknown burst of energy, quickened her pace, pushing branches aside and stumbling over roots. One thought ran through her mind.

_'Kouga, please be safe...'_

------(-----

She couldn't move or breathe, the eratic pounding of her heart too loud, too fast. Wide eyed, numb, and in shock, Sango stared at the bleeding body sprawled before her.

"K...Koha...ku..."

Her brother lie on his stomach, eyes wide with both pain and fear. With a trembling hand, Sango reached out to him, hand hovering over the spot where a shikon shard used to reside. She glanced down at the sword lying across her lap. It was covered in blood. His blood. Horrified, Sango could see where her blade pierced all the way through to his back. The shard, no longer glowing, lie forgotten momentarily on the grass.

Tears fell silently from the youkai exterminater's eyes as she watched him fight to remain concious. He was pale now, a pool of blood had already accumulated underneath his broken form. Gingerly, Sango lifted the top of his torso and leaned him against her shoulder. His head, took weak for him to hold up on his own, rested on her shoulder.

"Anee...uee?" His eyes sparked slightly in recognition, though half closed and glazed. Startled, Sango hugged him closer, ignoring the metallic smell of blood invading her lungs.

"Kohaku!" She buried her face in his hair, tears falling steadily down her cheeks as she clung to the boy in her arms. Miroku, who had been silently watching in shock and sympathy, kneeled next to the distraught woman and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Kohaku...Do you...Remember me?" Her eyes lit up with hope, squeezing his shoulders. He nodded slightly, grimacing as he did so. His breaths, Miroku noted silently, were getting shallower.

"Gomen, Sango...I did...Some horrible things, ne?"

"I-Iie, you've done nothing wrong, Kohaku." Her bottom lip trembled as she stroked his sweat-matted hair in a futile effort to sooth him. Leaning over, she pressed a kiss to her brother's forehead. He was cold.

"Daijoubu, Sango." He smiled, though a tear fell from his closed eyes. Sango could feel the overwhelming fear that filled her as she watched him slip away before her eyes.

"A-Aishteru, Kohaku..."

Miroku thought he looked slightly startled at the confession, before the young boy smiled again. His eyes slid closed, the hand Sango held went limp in her grasp.

"K-Kohaku?" Frantically, she shook his shoulders, fumbling with one hand to find a pulse. Hand pressed to his neck, she waited. And waited.

"N-nothing...There's nothing...KOHAKU!" Doubling over in shock, the last remaining taijiya sobbed over the death of her beloved brother. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, her back pressed against his chest.

"Shhhhh, you did the right thing, Sango. You did the right thing. He's no longer suffering." The houshi murmured in her ear, squeezing her back against him in reassurance.

A rustle in the bushes caught Miroku's attention, although the normally alert woman in his arms appeared not to hear it, understandably so. Holding Sango with one arm, he turned one shoulder towards the sound, hand inching for his staff.

"Who's there!"

"M-Miroku-sama?" A small figure emerged from behind the trees, hunched over and breathing heavily. Miroku's eyes widened in recognition, his posture immediatley becoming more relaxed.

"Kagome-sama!"

"W-What happened?" The miko whispered, voice hoarse as she stared at the scene in front of her. Sango was leaning heavily against the houshi, a steady fall of tears coming from her dull eyes. Kohaku lay half on her lap, covered in blood. Kagome raised a shaking hand to her mouth, tears brimming her eyes.

"Oh Kami-sama..."

Rushing forward, she placed a hand on the distraught girl's arm. Sango, seemingly just seeing the arival of her friend, blinked and looked up. Miroku, Kagome noticed in awe out of the corner of her eye, let a single tear slip down his cheek.

"K-Kagome...I'm a horrible sister..."

"Sango! Don't think like that! You _saved _him!"

"Saved him? I _killed _him. I killed my own brother...Kohaku..." She laughed bitterly, her voice flat. Turning, she pressed her face into Miroku's robes, licking the salty tears from her lips.

"Sango...I know this is going to sound completely crazy...But Kagome-sama is right, you did save him. He was a pawn of Naraku's, already one of the dead. The Shikon shard was what kept him alive. You set him free..."

"...Free...?"

"He's right, Sango-chan. He's happy now, you've saved him."

Sango sat silently, letting new tears fall as Kagome too, leaned in to wrap her arms around her friend and Miroku. Together, the three friends stayed, weeping tears of grief for a life lost.

-----(----

AN: xX Again...I'm so so sorry for not being here. I have started the next chapter already, and I plan to do major revisions on the existing chapters, because well...I started this story in 2003, and people change. And I'm notcing lots of things I wasn't happy about.

If you're still reading this story, Thank you, and I promise to try and not let school and work overwhelm me again.

Neoshipper


	21. Chapter Twenty

AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews! I even got help with where I could go with the story. For right now, I believe I will continue on the original track I was considering, and possibly end sooner than I had expected. Then, take the time to rip apart each chapter because of the many many mistakes I carelessly made ; There might even be some complete chapter re-writes to make it flow smoother too.

----(----

Kouga cursed, dodging to the left as Inuyasha lunged for the wolf youkai. The once hanyou, he noticed, had more primal instincts than even he did. Snarling and snapping his jaws, eyes red with anger and...hunger? Startled as Inuyasha made a quick rebound, Kouga ducked down, sweeping his leg in a failed attempt to stun his opponent.

"Feh, gonna have to do better than that if you wanna win!"

And then he was pinned to the ground, a strong pair of hands encircling his throat. Kouga growled, using his feet to kick at Inuyasha's stomach. The hanyou held strong, a strange flash of demonic glee flashing over his face.

_'Kuso...I can't...Breathe...'_ Hands clawed at the arms that held him down, leaving red gashes in their wake. Inuyasha retaliated, squeezing his throat tighter and slamming Kouga's head into the ground. Dazed, the wolf youkai struggled to remain concious as the need for oxygen became more severe.

_'Ka..gome'_

Just before his vision went completely black, he could feel the pressure lessen, then vanish completely. Coughing violently, Kouga rolled to his side, chest heaving to greedily breathe the much needed air. Cracking one eye open, he surveyed the scene before him.

Much to his surprise, Inuyasha was favoring his right arm, which hung limply at his side. Even through his red attire, blood was evident, staining the fabric a darker shade of red. A piece, he soon realized, had been torn off the arm. Kouga frowned, puzzled. It was then that he noticed Inuyasha had turned, his gaze fixated on something out of his field of view. Carefully so he didn't draw any unwanted attention, the man on the ground turned slightly, and his eyes widened.

An arrow was lodged in the trunk of the giant tree behind him, the missing piece of Inuyasha's sleeve pinned neatly between the trunk and tip. The arrow bobbed slightly still from the impact, and Kouga's eyes remained on the object that had quite possibly saved his life.

"Inuyasha!"

"K-Kagome?"

Kouga turned towards her voice as she stepped into the clearing, a weary taijiya and houshi following behind her. Never before had he seen her so angry. Eyes flashed dangerously, her lips drawn into a tight, thin line. She stood her ground, even with her injured arm she held her bow steady, the arrow she had set pointed straight towards Inuyasha's heart.

"It's me you want, isn't it? Well...I'm here."

Her voice, though strangely calm and collected, did not match the inner turmoil she was currently facing. Could she really fight, and more importantly, defeat Inuyasha? Briefly, she let her gaze flicker to Kouga, whom stared up at her in shock. When she had seen him struggling, and fighting to remain concious, an uncontrollable rage had filled her. How dare _he _try and hurt...No, kill, Kouga. A fierce wave of protectivness compelled her to fire, and a burst of pleasure swelled in her chest when her arrow hit its mark.

Though the battle was far from over, she had saved Kouga. And in that instant, she knew she would do anything for him, as he had done for her. She felt Sango and Miroku move up beside her, and her confidence flared, so much so that Kouga and Inuyasha could smell it in the air around her.

"Inuyasha, I will _not _let you touch my friends again." Her arm quivered slightly under the pressure as she tried to keep her aim on her target. With a slight jerk of her head in Kouga's direction, she motioned for him to move to her. He hesitated, looking up at the hanyou who had yet to move. Seeing him still in a stupor as he stared at the arrow in the tree, Kouga climbed to his feet and carefully made his way towards Kagome.

"It's...All the same..."

"What's the same, Inuyasha?" Kagome cocked her head slightly to the side, frowning. He had yet to peel his eyes away from the tree behind him. It was then Kagome realized what she had done, and her eyes widened.

"T-This is..."

Inuyasha moved forward, his good arm outstretched. His eyes, which had been red, flickered to a soft amber color as he pressed his palm against the tree. With a clawed hand, he traced the outline of his body, where Kikyou had sealed him many years ago. The same place he had met Kagome for the first time. He hesitated with his hand next to the newly embeded arrow, before closing a hand over it.

"Inuyasha...I..."

A loud crack could be heard as the wood from the weapon was snapped clean in half, startling Kagome. The hanyou whirled around, the foreign look of hurt written across his face. The miko could feel her eyes brim over with tears as she recalled his tragic past. Slowly, she lowered the bow, much to Kouga's protest, and took a step forward. A hand on her arm stopped her.

"Kagome, don't."

"I have to. You see it too, don't you Sango-chan, Miroku-sama?"

"Hai...I know this place well." Miroku muttered, eyes transfixed on the tree that dominated the area around them. Sango nodded mutely, though her eyes were dull. She clutched her deceased brother's mask to her chest, comforted by the arm the houshi had wrapped around her waist.

"Let her go to him, Kouga-sama. While he is vulnerable." Miroku whispered to the wolf youkai. Kouga growled, but reluctantly nodded, crossing his arms across his chest. Kagome slid the bow onto her arm and placed the unused arrow in with the rest as she hesitantly stepped closer to Inuyasha. When he made no move towards her, and his eyes still held the large amounts of grief she almost couldn't bear to see, she continued forward. Stopping directly in front of him, she did something that surprised everyone in the small clearing. She hugged him.

A small, almost whimper-like sound emitted from the back of his throat as he allowed himself to be held. Arms encircled the petite waist before him, burying his face in her neck. For a moment, there was only the two of them, and everything was right again. But only for one brief moment. Kagome pulled back slightly until his hands rested loosely on her hips. She looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"Inuyasha...I'm sorry."

At a loss for words, the hanyou just watched her, unsure of what to say. Kagome knew she needed to earn his trust again, and now was the only time to gain it, while Naraku's influence on him was weak. But how? She bit her lip as she tried to untangle her hands from around his neck. A hand brushed against the prayer beads around his neck, and she suddenly knew what she had to do.

Taking a deep breath and praying she was right, Kagome reached both hands up to the necklace, fingering it for a moment before quickly slipping it over his head. The startled gasps that surrounded her were exactly what she had expected. Inuyasha stared at her, bewildered by the sudden action. He placed a hand to his neck, where the beads once rested heavily in reminder of his tasks.

"Ka-Kagome-sama!" Miroku stared at her in shock, his mouth gaping. Her one defense against his advances was now rendered useless. No longer could a simple word stop him, should he choose to harm her.

"Inuyasha...You're free now." Kagome smiled, tears once again pricking at her eyes. She gingerly wiped them dry, sniffling. She had done it. Silently, she took one of his hands in hers, and placed the beads in his palm, closing his fingers around them. He stared at the foreign object in his hand.

"Why?"

"Why? Because."

Uncertain, Inuyasha continued to study the woman he had once left behind. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would be set free. It wasn't even having the prayer beads off that sent the strange, warm feeling through his chest. It was the trust she placed in him. The trust she was showing him right now. Could she really be his enemy? Could this girl, whom just endangered her own life for his freedom, really be what he needed to get rid of?

"Kagome...Go, now."

"Go?"

Inuyasha nodded, pulling her in for one last crushing embrace before pushing her roughly towards Kouga. The wolf youkai caught her with ease, pressing her tightly against his chest. Brows furrowed in confusion, Kagome looked at the hanyou.

"Inuyasha..."

"Go! Go now dammit! Before I...Before I can't stop myself! Before he..." He howled, closing his hands over his ears and hunching over. Kagome would have gone to him had Kouga not have been preventing her.

"Let's get out of here, now." Miroku warned, sliding onto Kirara's back with Sango in his arms. Kouga nodded, scooping Kagome up bridal style and dashing away from the emotionally disturbed hanyou. He looked disturbed, the miko noticed, the way he carried her, tense.

_'Kami-sama...I hope I made the right choice...'_

----(----

AN: Waaaah, please forgive the short chapter:gasp: Inuyasha has no more prayer beads? Now what? ...That's a good question Possibly an ending to the story soon. Please excuse all spelling errors and such, I dont have word on this computer, or a spell check in this writing pad...weird...

Neoshipper


End file.
